Lagrimas
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack and Daniel head to Mexico and meet some nasty people.  Mostly adventure although there will be elements of S/J.  It will be a team fic as well.
1. Lagrimas Y Sonrisas

**_Sorry for being gone for so long - RL has been insane and I'm still in the middle of boxes from my move._**

_**A new story - I was away from my home computer and the internet so couldn't update - or even work on - my other story. Don't worry though, I'll update it tomorrow. In the meantime, here's the start of a story I've just thought of. It's mostly adventure although if people really want it I might do whump and/or romance (hey you know me).**_

He wondered if you could get a medal for wounds suffered doing paperwork? He swore that was the 10th or 12th paper cut he'd gotten today. He glared at the huge stack of paper sitting on his desk which was responsible for the irritating wounds. He'd spent the day reading reports and signing off on requisitions and if Walter walked in with one more file folder he was going to shoot the man!

He sighed heavily, realizing that he should actually be grateful to the Sergeant for making sure everything was cleared off his desk for the foreseeable future. Christmas was coming and he was actually going to take two weeks leave. He hadn't really wanted it, had resisted it, in fact, but that damn red phone had rung and the President himself had ordered him to take a vacation and 'get the hell out of that mountain Jack'. He wondered who it was who had put in the call 'suggesting' that he needed a break?

The fact was, however, that he _did_ need one. The last few months had been brutal and he knew if he didn't take a vacation he wouldn't be able to do his job properly. He grinned slyly – he'd gotten his revenge anyway. He'd ordered SG1 to take two weeks off as well. When he thought about the chagrined expressions on two of his team's faces he wanted to laugh. There were no more dedicated workaholics than Carter and Jackson. At least Teal'c, for all his Jaffa honor and warriorness (was that a word?), knew when to take a break. He'd simply nodded and informed O'Neil that he was off to visit Ry'ak.

Once Carter had gotten over the shock, she'd quickly come around – much to his secret dismay. She'd informed him that the break would give her a chance to meet Pete's family and she was spending a week with them and then she and Pete were driving to spend a week with Mark and his family. He'd smiled, of course, and wished her a happy holiday, but inside he'd cringed.

Daniel had moped for a couple of days, complaining that he had nothing to do, when all of a sudden he'd appeared happy as a clam. It turned out an old colleague of his had called him up, out of the blue, and had asked him to take his place on a dig in southern Mexico.

"Barry and I went to university together and then we taught together for a couple of semesters", Daniel had explained. "I haven't heard from him in years. He was supposed to head up the dig in Mexico but he went skiing last weekend and broke his leg. He thought of me and asked me to take over for him." He looked pensive for a minute. "Probably couldn't find anyone else to do it over the Christmas holidays."

Jack looked up in surprise. Although sometimes Daniel still seemed innocent, Jack knew that really wasn't the case. He was still a bit surprised at the cynicism coming from the usually optimistic Dr. Jackson. Glancing at his friend he raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, I'd be the last person on his list, I'm sure", the younger man explained. Jack felt badly until he realized Daniel was grinning. "It doesn't matter – I don't care what they think about me anymore – not now that I _know_ I was right. And anyway, it gives me a chance to do some real archaeology for a change. I'm looking forward to doing some digging in good old 'earth dirt'. No Goa'ulds, no aliens trying to shoot us and best of all – no CO telling me to move it and pack up my things!"

"You know it's for your own good Daniel", exclaimed Jack with a smirk.

"No it isn't Jack. It's for _your_ own good."

Shrugging, the General really couldn't deny it. He just couldn't get into looking at broken pottery the way Daniel could. Still, he couldn't help but be happy for his friend. It was nice for Daniel to have a chance to do what he loved without, as he said, the fear that someone was going to shoot you.

If he was feeling a bit – lonely – inside, well hell, that was pretty much his life now, thought Jack. He couldn't blame anyone else for the fact that he'd screwed up so much that he had no one outside work with whom to spend time with.

"Have fun Space Monkey. Just please, don't go discovering any Goa'uld ruins or anything. I'd really like a nice, quiet Christmas.

So, here he was, finishing the last bit of paper work before he left for fourteen whole days. General Hammond was coming to the Springs to see his daughter and granddaughters and he'd offered to keep an eye on the place. He had no excuse to hang around, he guessed. With a last look at his desk, to ensure nothing had escaped his, or more likely Walter's, eagle eye, he closed his laptop.

"Sir?" He glanced up, surprised to hear Carter's voice. He'd thought she'd left all ready.

"Carter! What can I do for you?" he asked jovially. Okay, so she didn't know that he was a hair's breadth away from offering to shoot her fiancé. Nope – need to know O'Neill.

"Uh – I just came to say goodbye Sir, and to wish you a Merry Christmas." She walked forward and handed him what looked to be a bottle of wine wrapped in bright red paper.

"Thanks Carter – you didn't need to do this."

She shrugged briefly and seemed like she wanted to say something more. When she didn't speak he looked at her quizzically. "Something else Colonel?" he asked softly.

"No, I just – are you doing something for the holidays General?" she finally asked.

"Just takin' it easy. It'll be nice having a break." He looked over at his desk. "No papers to sign for two whole weeks – pure heaven!"

She smiled, although he could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. Something was bothering her but she obviously didn't want to spit it out. That's when he realized – she was worried about him. At first he felt rather offended, as if she thought he needed a babysitter or something. His second reaction was one of warmth. Even with old Tater-face she still worried about him. Sighing, he _really_ didn't think too many people would be upset if he were to blow Spudman up – maybe the guy's mother –but – stop it O'Neill.

"You'd better get going Carter. Isn't Pot – Pete supposed to pick you up today."

She looked startled for a moment, almost as if she'd forgotten the man. Not likely, thought Jack. I mean, she had said yes and was wearing his ring.

"Yes Sir. I guess – I hope you have a good holiday. Don't drink too much eggnog!"

"You too Carter. Merry Christmas and say hi to – uh – Pete for me."

After she'd gone he stared for a bit at the paper pile. Maybe he could ask Walter for some more? Surely there must be some more forms to sign _somewhere_. I mean, this was the military, for God's sake. Did it ever run out of paperwork?

"Jack!" He looked up to see Daniel standing in the doorway. What was this, Grand Central Station?

"What is it Daniel?"

"I just had a great idea." He walked in and leaned on Jack's desk. "Why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me. To Mexico."

"Go with you? On a _dig?_" He looked at Jackson incredulously. "Uh, how long have you known me Daniel?"

"About nine years, why?"

"And in those nine years have you _ever_ seen me show interest in – in digging in the dirt?"

"I'm not asking you to come to the dig site Jack, I'm asking you to come to Mexico. We're staying at a nice little hotel by the ocean. You can sit by the pool or on the beach, drink Margaritas – or beer – and ogle gorgeous women in bikinis. I promise, I won't even _ask_ you to come to the site. Come on Jack – it'll be fun. We can go out on the town at night – listen to some live music. Whatya say?"

He was about to refuse when, at the last minute, he thought about it. Why the hell not? It sounded much better than spending two weeks on his own in the cold and gloomy winter. He could have wished that one of those gorgeous bikini-clad women was _his_, but if he was going to be alone, he might as well be somewhere where at least there were warm beaches and cold drinks!

"Okay", he answered shortly.

Daniel looked like he was about to continue arguing when he stopped suddenly. "Okay?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Really?"

"Yes really – unless you're changing your mind."

"That's great Jack! I checked and you can get a last minute ticket for the flight. It leaves at 10:05 tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, you'll have to share a room with me but it's a nice hotel."

"No problem Daniel – as long as I don't have to share your bed I'm fine with that."

"Okay, great. I'll call a cab and I'll swing by to pick you up at around 7:30. This is going to be fun!"

Jack laughed softly. He was actually looking forward to this. "Yeah, I expect it will." Daniel turned and headed towards the door. "Hey Daniel."

"Yeah Jack?"

"Thanks!"

Daniel grinned. "Don't thank me yet. I may just get you out digging!" With that parting shot his resident archaeologist, pain in the mitka and best friend was gone.

"So, where is it exactly that we're staying?" he asked as the plane touched down. Other than somewhere in Mexico, he had no idea where they were going. Not that it mattered. He planned to do absolutely nothing for the next couple of weeks.

"It's a town called Las Lagrimas. It's on the south eastern tip of Mexico and there are Mayan ruins about 20 Kilometers outside of town. Barry said it's a quaint place but it's got everything you need. The hotel is right on the beach."

"Mmmm, sounds nice. I wonder if there's any scuba diving?" Jack hoped so. He'd even brought his snorkel equipment but hoped he'd be able to rent tanks. He was an avid diver, although he hadn't done much in the last few years - not much opportunity in the middle of the mountains.

"Daniel", he said suddenly. The other man looked at him, brows raised in question. "Do me a favor?"

"What Jack?"

"Don't tell anyone what I do. I'd kind of like to go – incognito. I'd rather not field questions on what it's like to be a General."

"What – you don't want a gorgeous red head asking "have you ever had to shoot someone General?" Daniel said in a high pitched voice.

Jack cracked a laugh. "No – or 'ooh, I _love_ a man in uniform. Can I touch your medals General?"

"Come on Jack – you _love_ having your medals touched!"

"Yeah right – just about as much as you like having your 'rocks' touched Daniel."

"Ooh Jack – that's, that's – awful!" he answered, as Jack simply laughed. "So, what are you going to be if not a General?"

"I dunno. We can tell them that I own a fishing store in Minnesota. "

"Uh, okay. A fishing store?"

"Yeah, why not? My grandfather owned one and I practically grew up in it."

"Really?" Daniel looked at him amazed. This had to have been one of the few times Jack had actually volunteered something about his childhood. No wonder he loved fishing so much.

"So, you're 'just Jack from Minnesota'. I bet you'll be sorry though."

"Why?"

"Because", he grinned, " you can pick up women _much_ easier as a General."

When they arrived at the hotel Jack was pleased to see that Daniel's colleague had been right. It was a lovely little spot, right on the beach. There was a beautiful pool as well, with lounge chairs and a swim up bar. Jack had already spied a number of lovely women around the pool. Yup – this was going to be a great vacation!

The first couple of days he just lazed around; he sat by the pool and read – not reports, but some novels he'd wanted to read for a while. He swam a bit and enjoyed the food and drink, although he was careful not to overindulge. The last thing he needed was to return home with a beer belly!

By the third day he was ready for a bit more excitement and found, much to his delight, that there was a small dive shop in the village. He rented some equipment and arranged to go out with a small group of divers.

"So, having fun Jack?" Daniel asked that evening. He was looking tanned and relaxed as well and was obviously reveling in the chance to do some real archaeology.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time Daniel. Thanks for asking me along."

The next day, after Daniel had left for the archaeological site, Jack thought about what he should do for the day. After a few minutes he grinned and decided to head out and visit Daniel. It wasn't that he had a burning desire to see a bunch of geeks sifting dirt, but he did admit to a bit of curiosity. He'd read quite a bit about the Mayan peoples and had been quite impressed with how advanced their civilization had been. He'd even visited a number of the historical sites when he'd been in Mexico years ago.

But the real reason for his visit was he knew that it would make Daniel happy to have the chance to show him what he was doing. He usually gave his friend a hard time when he started to babble on about his work, but this time he'd grin and bear it. It was the least he could do after Daniel had invited him on what was turning out to be a wonderful holiday.

He was right. Daniel was thrilled when he arrived that morning and spent the next couple of hours showing Jack around and explaining things to him. He was surprised – he actually found it quite fascinating. He had to be careful not to appear too interested though or he'd – literally – never hear the end of it.

After sharing a lunch with Daniel – and a cold beer – he told him he was going to head back to the hotel. As he drove away from the dig in the old Jeep he'd borrowed from the owners of the small hotel, he decided to take a bit of a detour and see some of the countryside.

As he drove he thought about the last few days. It had been great – just what he needed. He hadn't once thought about the SGC or about – anyone in particular. He was also surprised at how quickly his Spanish had come back. He'd been quite fluent in it years ago, but hadn't used it in ages. After a few conversations with Marco, the owner of the hotel, he'd found himself feeling pretty comfortable with it. He smiled when he remembered Daniel's reaction when they'd gone out to a bar one evening. Jack had ordered their drinks and meal in Spanish.

"Since when do you speak Spanish Jack?" Daniel asked in astonishment.

"I've spoken it for years Daniel – it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Hell Jack, your Spanish is way better than mine. You barely have an accent. How come you never use it?"

"Not many Goa'ulds who speak Spanish Daniel", he'd answered. After a small nod and a grin from his friend, they continued on to enjoy the evening.

As he drove he thought about how much he'd always loved it in Mexico. He loved the climate, the beauty and above all, the people. He loved their passion, their joy of life and above all, their kindness and hospitality. Yes, this was one great vacation!

It was just a few minutes later that he got the scare of his life. He was driving along a small dirt road, when all of a sudden something darted out in front of him. He slammed on the brakes, sure that he wouldn't be able to stop in time. As the vehicle came to a screeching stop he heard a 'thud'. He couldn't tell if he'd hit whatever it was – or if it was his heart practically leaping into his throat. He realized, just then, that he knew what it was that had darted in front of him. It had been a young child.


	2. Sister Rosario

**_Oops - forgot to mention the characters aren't mine and I make nothing from this!_**

**_For those who don't speak Spanish: Las Lagrimas - The Tears; Lagrimas y sonrisas - tears and smiles._**

He watched as Jack's jeep rattled off into the distance. Well, he thought, that had been a surprise. Having his friend show up at the dig site was absolutely the last thing he'd expected. Still, he thought with a grin, it had been nice. It was rare for Jack to show any interest in his archaeology. Usually he was rather impatient with Daniel's passionate desire to explain the wonders he'd found. Although to be fair, he acknowledged to himself, he did have a habit of going on a bit too much about things. He'd even seen Sam's eyes glaze over when he was particularly excited. Then again, she often did the same thing about some piece of technology or natural phenomena!

No, Jack usually had his eyes, ears and mind totally focused on whatever mission they were on. That's why today had been so special for him. The General had actually _listened_ to him and hadn't once interrupted or been sarcastic. In fact, he'd asked quite a few intelligent questions and had seemed truly interested. It was a rare treat for Daniel.

He thought again how glad he was that he'd invited Jack on this trip. He and Teal'c had worried about the General, knowing he'd be all alone over the holidays. They'd thought long and hard about changing their plans and inviting themselves to Jack's cabin. That's when he'd received the call from his old friend Barry. When he'd found out about the little village he immediately thought of Jack. He was sure his friend would benefit from a trip to a sunny climate.

He'd run into a snag when he found out that the flights were totally booked. In frustration, he'd finally done something he'd sworn he would never do. He called in some favors from the powers that be in D.C. In fact, he'd actually gone right to the top and had called the President. It was no surprise when he'd received a call from the travel agent saying seat had miraculously become available. He felt a pang of guilt, praying that no one had been bumped from their holiday plans but decided, for once, not to let it worry him too much. Hell, Jack had saved the man – or woman's life, even though he or she didn't know it. The least the person could do was give up an airplane seat.

The hotel had been a bit easier. There were no rooms available, but he was able to switch to a double for a bit more money. In the end it had all been worth the trouble. He'd had a brief panic attack when he was sure Jack would say no, but was pleasantly surprised when he'd said yes so easily. Looking at Jack's relaxed face, he thought again how glad he was that the General had accompanied him.

Teal'c had also been relieved when he knew 'O'Neill' would be okay. He could head off to visit his son and daughter-in-law without worry. Daniel was sure Sam had been concerned as well and would feel better knowing Jack had plans, although she hadn't said anything.

Thinking briefly about her, Daniel wondered if she was okay. She'd seemed strangely depressed, even after Pete had invited her to meet his family. In fact, she'd confessed she really didn't want to go. That's why it had been such a surprise when she'd seemed so excited about her plans when talking to Jack. Daniel had looked over at Teal'c, who'd appeared startled as well. It was as if a different person was speaking to the General. Daniel shook his head. He really couldn't figure those two out. He'd been sure, for years, that there was something between them, although they never acknowledged it. When Pete had suddenly appeared, and it appeared to be serious, Daniel had wondered how Jack would take it. He'd been surprised that his friend hadn't seemed to react at all. He didn't say much about Pete, but he certainly wasn't rude – either when talking to Sam or when she wasn't around. He'd thought that Jack might have been a bit more distant with her than he'd been previously, but he could have been imagining it.

Oh well, whatever had gone on between them, everything seemed okay now. The best thing of all was that Jack was enjoying himself. For once he was relaxing and having fun – and nothing bad was on the horizon.

Jack's hands were shaking so badly he could barely open the car door. He briefly closed his eyes and said a short prayer. God, if he'd – no, he wouldn't even think it! He finally pushed open the door and stumbled out. He looked around but couldn't see anything. The vegetation was thick on either side of the road and whatever – or whoever – it had been could easily be hidden amongst the thick tropical plants.

There! He saw a dark shape over to the right-hand side of the car. He quickly headed over, his heart beating so fast he could barely catch his breath. As he approached he realized – with a sinking heart – that he had been right. He could see the crumpled body of a small child – and it wasn't moving!

No! He rushed over and dropped to his knees beside the small boy. He reached out with his trembling hand, but couldn't gather the courage to feel for a pulse. He knew – he was sure – he had killed the innocent child. This time, he was sure he would not recover.

An eye. That's all it was – a small, brown _open_ eye was looking at him. It slowly blinked and he felt his heart start up again. With a shuddering breath he reached out again, but this time he gently touched the warm neck of the boy. It didn't take long to feel the rapid, but strong pulse.

With tears falling on his cheeks he muttered a heart-felt 'thank God!' He knew, however, that the boy could still be badly hurt. Swallowing he went to speak when a small, hesitant voice interrupted his attempt.

"I'm sorry Señor. Please don't tell Sister – she'll be mad. I'm not – I'm not supposed to walk here."

Practically collapsing, he could only watch as the young boy, who couldn't be more than eight or nine years old, proceeded to push himself up to a seated position and look at him, an expression of dread on his young face.

"Did I hit you?" he finally got out.

"No. I jumped out of the way. You hit that." The boy pointed to the large branch which was lying half under his blown tire. "Are you mad at me?" he then asked, a sob in his voice.

At first Jack started to deny that he was angry. At that moment he was simply, and very deeply, relieved. Almost instantly, however, he could feel the rage building. What the hell was the kid thinking? He'd almost gotten himself killed. Jack looked at the boy and took a deep breath, ready to blister him for his stupidity.

It was the tears that did it, that and something – familiar – about the young child. He didn't quite know what it was, but he reminded him of – he stopped that thought, not wanting to go there right now.

The boy was looking at him, his chin held up, not in defiance but in pure courage. That same chin quivered, but with such an expression of fear, mixed with remorse, on his face that Jack felt his anger quickly dissipate. He knew that if the boy had been defiant or rude he would have let him have it. As it was, the kid clearly felt bad for what he had done and was ready to take the consequences.

Letting out a huff of breath he half laughed. "No, I'm no angry – although if you _ever_ try something like that again I will come back and you will definitely regret it!" The boy nodded as another tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry", he repeated. "I was just going to the river. Señor Rivera said it was the best place to catch fish. He said you can see them jumping up, looking for a hook to bite. I wanted to see if that was true."

"Really? Well, then, I can see why you wanted to look. That would be pretty amazing. Do you like to fish?"

"Yes!" the boy answered enthusiastically although his expression almost immediately fell. "At least I think I do. The sisters don't know how to fish but Sister Marta told me that my Daddy was a great fisherman."

"I see. So, who is Sister Marta?" He gathered from the boy's comments that the father, at least, was no longer in the picture.

"She's a nun – with The Sisters of Maria del Pilar. They're in charge of the orphanage where I live. I'm an orphan", he explained, matter-of-factly. "My Mama and Papa died when I was little. My sister Amanda and I live there."

"And what is your name?" Jack asked, still sitting on the ground beside his new-found acquaintance. He hadn't, as yet, gotten back the strength in his legs. He was still feeling very shaky after thinking he'd killed the boy.

"I'm Carlo!" he said proudly, "just like my Papa."

"That's a fine name", Jack answered softly.

The boy – Carlo – frowned and then continued. "They call me 'Carlito'", he confessed, "but I think that's a baby's name!"

Carlito – the Spanish for Charlie. Jack knew it wasn't an uncommon name, but still he got quite a shock when he heard it. There was something about this little boy that reminded him of his own Charlie. Pushing himself up off the ground, and brushing off his pants, he decided, there and then, that he was going to get out of here as quickly as possible. He realized that he was in danger – extreme danger – not from an alien, or even from a home-grown villain – but from two brown eyes and a young boy who loved to fish.

"Well, I guess I'd better be getting back", he said calmly. Carlito was standing looking at him and then the boy grinned. God, even his _smile_ looked similar.

"Why don't you come and meet the sisters?" the little boy asked. "They love to have visitors. We don't get many here, except for Señor Rivera and Father Chanan."

"Father _Chanan_?" he asked. He'd never heard a Spanish name like that before. Oh well, it didn't really matter as he was leaving anyway. Looking at Carlito, he knew he couldn't just leave him here, all alone, so with a sigh he asked, "how far is it to your home?"

"Not far – just over the hill." Carlito pointed to a small rise, which must have been a couple of kilometers away. He knew he couldn't leave the boy to walk it on his own. Looking at the wheel of his vehicle, he also realized he was going to need to call someone. He was pretty sure it needed more than a simple change of tire.

"Okay young Carlito, let's go visit these Sisters of yours. Can you lead me?" Jack asked.

Carlito beamed up at him. "Of course Señor, I know my way around real good!"

On the way to the orphanage, Carlito talked non-stop. Jack laughed to himself – the boy not only reminded him of his Charlie, but also of Daniel. Oh well, it saved him from having to say too much.

It took them almost an hour to arrive at the orphanage. Jack looked around and could see that the place was poor and run-down, but clean. The nuns obviously had little in the way of creature comforts and he wondered how many children they had in their care. He hoped they were kind and treated the kids well. He still had nightmares about some of the nuns he'd encountered at school as he was growing up.

"Carlito!" a woman's voice shouted and all of a sudden a flurry of bodies came rushing towards them. Jack counted four women, the youngest of whom couldn't be less than about 60 years old. As they approached he wanted to place himself in front of the boy to protect him from the wrath he was sure to come. Instead, he was relieved when the youngest – or at least the most agile – nun reached the young boy and drew him into a fierce hug.

"Carlito! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you. Amanda has been crying all afternoon and Sister Rosario has trying to call everyone. What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to see the jumping fish", he explained in a wobbly voice.

"I see! Well, you know better than that! It's not kind to worry people. You go and clean up and we'll talk later about your punishment."

Carlito nodded his head and turned away, clearly chastened but not cowed. Jack watched as the nuns regarded their charge. They were all relieved but unsurprised by the young boy. He suspected this was not an unusual occurrence. Just as Carlito was about to enter the main building – a small adobe shack – one of the Sisters called out, "Did you catch anything?" she asked.

"Si! I caught _him_." He grinned and disappeared.

It was at that moment that the Sisters noticed there was someone who had arrived with Carlito. Almost as one they turned and faced him, their eyes huge and their mouths open.

"Good afternoon", he said calmly. They continued to gape until one of them – again, the youngest – had the presence of mind to hold out her hand.

"Hello. I am so sorry, we did not notice you in the relief of having young Carlo back. My name is Sister Marta and these are Sisters Carmelita, Jesus, and Maria Immaculata. Sister Rosario is in the house, calling to see if anyone had seen our young boy." At that moment she turned to Sister Carmelita and asked her to go tell the other Sister that they had a guest.

"Sister Rosario is in charge. She will want to meet you." The nun looked at him – not in any way unfriendly, but certainly with caution. "How did you meet Carlito?" she asked.

"Uh, I ran over a log and blew out a tire. He found me and offered to bring me here. He told me there was a telephone I might be able to use."

"Of course", Sister Marta answered. "Are you visiting someone here?" she asked, still somewhat suspicious.

Jack was actually pleased to see the caution with which the nuns were regarding him. They very evidently were concerned about their young charges and he knew, probably more than most, that there were a lot of bad people in the world.

"I'm staying in Las Lagrimas on vacation. A friend of mine is working at the Mayan archaeological site and invited me for the holiday. I was just driving around seeing some of the area. It's very beautiful."

"Yes, it is, although you must be careful. There are some very bad men who live here. As an Americano you must be especially cautious. There have been kidnappings here."

Before he had a chance to continue the conversation, another Sister had approached. Looking at the calm but wise face, he assumed this was Sister Rosario.

"Welcome to our home", she said quietly, her hand outstretched. He took it firmly and returned her greeting. "I am Sister Rosario, may I ask your name?"

"Uh – I'm Jack, Jack O'Neill. I was just telling your – telling Sister Marta that I'm here on vacation and I was just out exploring. I had a flat tire and Carlito offered to bring me here to use your phone – if that's okay?"

"It would be – unfortunately the lines are dead. I was trying to contact our handy-man, Señor Rivera, but I couldn't get through. Sadly, it's a common occurrence. The lines may be back by later this afternoon. You are welcome to stay and to share a meal with us. I am sorry, we have no vehicle so I'm afraid you are stuck here for a while."

Okay, this _so_ wasn't part of his plan. Sighing, he smiled slightly. "Thank you. I appreciate the hospitality."

Sister Rosario motioned for him to follow her and shooed the others away. "The children will be waking up from their Siesta's soon", she said kindly. The Sisters all smiled at him but turned towards the smaller houses in back. He assumed those were where the children lived.

"How many children do you have here?" he asked as they walked into the cool interior of the adobe house.

"We presently have twenty-three, fifteen girls and eight boys. They range in age from two years old to Carlito, who's eight. If they're not adopted by the age of ten they're sent to the city to a boarding school."

"Are many of them adopted?" he asked.

"Some of the younger ones are. The older ones – usually after about six years old – often aren't. We're out of the way here which makes it more difficult." She motioned for him to take a seat and then proceeded to serve him a glass of what looked like coconut milk. Sipping the liquid he realized his guess was right. He figured that coconuts were plentiful and cheap in the area. Looking around the sparse room, he knew that they wouldn't have been able to afford much.

Sister Rosario seemed to enjoy speaking with him and he found her both intelligent and charming. It had been a long time since he'd taken to someone quite so quickly. There was something absolutely peaceful about the Sister – and he felt like he could trust her completely. It actually took him by surprise when he found himself telling her about Carlito and the fact that he reminded him of his own son.

"Something happened to your son", she said and it was not a question. She looked at him with knowing, but compassionate eyes.

"Yes", he answered softly. "He died. He was nine years old and shot himself with my gun." He could feel his throat tighten as he realized what he'd revealed. He _never_ told people – strangers especially – about that.

"And you haven't forgiven yourself. That is very sad. I pray that while you are here you will find peace – and maybe forgiveness."

"I don't think so Sister, but thank you." No, there was no forgiveness, and certainly no peace for him – not for this.

He looked around the room again, wanting to change the subject. Sister Rosario seemed to understand and didn't press him. After a couple of minutes he turned back to her. "Looks like you could use some repairs around here. Does your hired man help out?"

"He does what he can, but we cannot afford to pay him much. He works full-time for Pedro Salazar and comes when he is able, which unfortunately isn't often. Mostly we make do for ourselves."

"I'd be glad to help out", he found himself saying. "In return for the company, the drink and the phone – when it works", he grinned. She looked at him speculatively but then nodded, seeming to come to a decision.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She stood up. "Why don't I show you around our home here and you can decide what it is you would like to do. I warn you – there is a lot that needs to be done."

He smiled again, but gave himself a severe figurative kick in the butt. You've gone and done it now, O'Neill. You've gotten yourself involved! He wondered what this meant for the rest of his vacation!

If I know you, O'Neill, he said to himself, you're probably going to be _very _sorry!


	3. Santa Walter

_**Short and fluffy - soooo fluffy!**_

He couldn't remember having so much fun in a long time! He didn't tell Daniel what he was doing. In fact, he didn't say anything to anyone. As far as his friend and the people at the hotel knew, he was simply exploring, scuba diving and relaxing. The truth was far different, however.

He was actually working himself to the bone – and he loved every minute of it. It turned out that the poor sisters were basically living in a place that was falling down around their ears and were trying to make the best of it for the orphans. They kept the place as clean as they could and the handyman did what he could, with little money, but it was not enough.

If the few days he'd been coming he'd already fixed walls that were disintegrating, fixed numerous holes in the roof, helped repair some of the pipes, changed some of the wiring and generally hammered, sawed, glued and repaired anything he could. The difficulty, at first, had been the supplies. The Sisters really couldn't afford much, and what they had was practically useless. He'd solved that problem very simply. He'd gone into the nearest big town and had bought out the local hardware store.

At first Sister Rosario had objected, until his told her it was for the orphans – and was his way of thanking God for all the blessings he had. The Sister had looked at him with narrowed eyes, but she'd finally nodded, knowing she couldn't let her own pride get in the way.

The fact was, that it didn't really cost Jack that much, but gave him enormous pleasure. It was worth every penny – or peso – he spent.

Today he was painting the main room, with the help of the nuns and a few of the older children, including Carlito. That was really the thing he liked the best. After his work everyday, he'd spend time with the kids. Many of them were very little and just loved any attention they could get. He'd swing them around, let them crawl up his legs and flip them over or carry them on his shoulders. There were lots of giggles and smiles every time 'Señor Chak' was around. With the older kids he'd play games – often kicking around a soccer ball, or teaching them the rudiments of 'soccer baseball'.

The Sisters would usually stand around giggling at him as they watched him with the children. They still kept their eyes on him at all times – they were too savvy to let someone still essentially a stranger around their babies – but they soon began to believe Jack was simply a good guy who loved kids. Sister Rosario would often get a satisfied smile on her face, knowing that they were as good for him as he was for them.

The more time Jack spent at the orphanage, the more he felt that he needed to do more to help then simply repair a few things. He knew, from a few conversations he'd overheard, that things were pretty desperate for the Sisters. There was just too much need, too much poverty for there to be much in the way of donations. Jack spent time thinking about what to do and finally decided that he had to get something going. It was after his second day at the orphanage that he put a call in to Walter.

He'd been coming everyday for almost a week, and his vacation was soon at an end. He knew he'd miss the children – and the Sisters – terribly. He'd especially built a special place in his heart for Carlito and his little sister Amanda.

Amanda was four and had big brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair. He was surprised at that, as it was not common for the people in this area to have either curly or brown hair. Sister Jesus had explained to him that her father was 'Americano'. After a few probing questions he'd discovered that the children's mother had been a local girl and that Carlito and Amanda had different fathers.

"We don't actually know _who_ Carlito's father was", Sister Rosario told him one evening, after the children were all in bed. "Carmen came from a very poor family, with many children. I think – although I don't know for sure – that she sold herself to make some money for her parents. She was only 15 when Carlito was born. The sad thing was her family kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant." She looked up at Jack and shook her head. Both of them wondered at the lack of understanding and compassion of some people.

Sister Rosario continued. "She worked as a cleaning lady at one of the hotels here while Carlito was a baby. It barely paid enough for the two of them to survive. By the time she got pregnant with Amanda she was living with an American who was down here for an adventure. As soon as he found out he took off – left her destitute. She came here and brought the children – she couldn't look after them anymore. I remember Carlito crying, holding onto her leg, begging her to stay. It was", she stopped, unable to continue for a moment, "it was difficult. She loved those children dearly but couldn't keep them. She went to the city and was killed soon after by a drug dealer. She was only 19."

Jack could feel his heart constrict for the two young children. They were both so sweet, so – loving. He just wished that someone would adopt them. They needed a home, a mother and father, to love them. Maybe he could see if he could find someone who wanted to adopt two children.

It was the second last day of his vacation when the shipment arrived. He couldn't help the grin when he realized that Walter had actually done it. Although he wasn't at all surprised. If ever there was a miracle worker it was his own 'Radar'. He got word at the hotel that everything had been delivered and was on its way. Knowing he had to be there when the things arrived, he hot-footed it out to the orphanage.

He was standing talking to Sisters Marta and Maria Imaculata when the truck barreled up the road and stopped in front of the little buildings. Sister Marta frowned and walked up to the truck driver who had just swung down from his seat.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is this the Orphanage of the Sisters of Maria Del Pilar?" he asked.

"Yes, but what is this about?" Sister Marta asked, bewildered.

"A delivery. Can you sign here and I'll unload the stuff." He leaned into the truck to the young man sitting there. "Miguel, get out of the truck and help me!"

"Uh, I'll get Sister Rosario", the little nun said. She wasn't about to sign anything. This was a matter for the leader of their little orphanage.

While Sister Marta ran to get her superior, the two men started unloading the supplies, with Jack directing them where to put things. Poor Sister Maria Imaculata stood with her mouth hanging open, not sure what to do. Just then Sister Rosario ran up, a severe frown on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked the drive. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"A delivery for the Orphanage, Sister", he said calmly. "We're almost done – just a few more minutes and everything will be unloaded.

"What _is_ this? What are you unloading?" she asked.

"I don't know – boxes of stuff. I think there's a washer and dryer in there, maybe a generator. Other stuff too – you'll have to look."

"But – but where is this from? We haven't ordered anything and we can't pay for this."

"You don't need to. It's all been paid for." He reached back into the truck to a paper and handed it to her. "Here, this tells you where it's from."

The flustered nun took the envelope he handed her and slit it open. She pulled out what looked to be a Christmas card, but the writing on it was in English. Glancing around, she spied Jack just standing there. "Can you translate this for me Señor?" She walked over and handed it to him.

With a small smile he took the card and glanced down at it. "Uh, it says, "To Sisters Rosario, Marta, Maria Imaculata and Jesus, and the children in their care, Merry Christmas. These gifts are given with love from the men and women of Cheyenne Mountain. May God Bless you all."

"But, but who are these people? Where is this "Chayan? I have never heard of it. I can not accept these things."

"Yes you can Sister", Jack replied calmly. "They're Christmas presents given "with love". You can't say no to that. And as for where it's from – well, it's from the place I work. I got in touch with my – secretary – and told him about the orphanage. The people I work with all got together and decided to give you these gifts." He was grinning broadly now – more proud than he could say of the people under his command. He'd known they'd pull something together but, by the looks of things, they'd gone well above and beyond!

"I should have known – it was _you_! Thank you!" He was suddenly shocked when he was tackled by the little nun. As she threw her arms around him and squeezed, he practically laughed. He wondered what his grandma would have said if she had seen him being hugged by a nun! Sister Rosario pulled back and placed her hands on either side of Jack's face. "God is surely going to bless you for all you have done for us Chak. You are a good man!"

He was pretty sure he was blushing and didn't know what to say. He was never any good at accepting thanks or compliments so he just shrugged. As the Sister turned to walk away she patted his cheek, recognizing his discomfort. He glanced down and suddenly noticed that there was another, smaller envelope inside the first one and this one was addressed to him.

'_Dear General', it read, "The men and women of the SGC got together and collected all the things for the orphanage. Those stationed 'upstairs' also wanted to get in on the picture and took up a donation. The money will be wired when we have all the correct information. I think they raised quite a few thousand dollars. We've managed to include generators, some heavy-duty appliances, clothing, toys, and school materials. We've all agreed that we would like to continue to be the official 'sponsor' for the orphanage. We all felt that it's good to have someplace 'here' to always remember why we do what we do. The men and women under your command would like to thank you for this privilege. We all had a great time doing this! I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas.'_

_Signed – Sgt. W. Harriman._

He could actually feel himself begin to get choked up. God, what would he do without Walter! He decided, there and then, that if he ever got transferred he was going to make sure the Sergeant was transferred along with him! He continued to watch as the nuns began opening the boxes and exclaimed at the things they saw. He grinned, realizing that they were definitely like kids in a candy store. He sobered when he thought about how hard they had struggled. He hoped that these things would bring a little joy into their lives.

The children were still sleeping so, under the firm direction of the Sisters, he was recruited to help move the boxes. They quickly 'hid' all the items that were for the children – the toys and games and clothing. They would be given as gifts on January 6th – el Dia de Reyes – the traditional day for gifts to be given in Mexico. Jack just wished he could be here to see it, but he had to head back after New Year's.

The rest of the items, including the generator, the washer and dryer (Sister Mary Imaculata actually cried when she saw them – she was in charge of laundry), the new refrigerator, stove – and dishwasher – were moved into their respective positions, with the help of the driver and his assistant (after a substantial tip from Jack). There were other, smaller kitchen items and household goods, which would be put away over time. As he continued to move things Jack couldn't help but whistle. The SGC had clearly outdone itself.

Later that evening, just as he was ready to head back to the hotel for dinner with Daniel, Sister Rosario told him about a special guest who was coming the next day.

"Father Chanan is coming tomorrow", she told him. "He is a good priest, a good man, and he loves the children. He will be very happy to meet you, especially when he sees all you have done for us."

"Uh, I look forward to meeting him too", Jack said, although it wasn't totally true. He was very much a 'lapsed' Catholic and for some reason Priests always made him nervous! "Chanan – that is not a typical Spanish name. Is he local?" he asked.

Sister Rosario laughed. "No, he is not Spanish – he is Irish. He actually reminds me a bit of you."

Chanan – thought Jack. Oh! Shannon! That made more sense. Father _Shannon_ was Irish. Crap – that was worse than anything. The priest in his parish, when he'd been growing up, was Irish – and the young Jonathan O'Neill had never been able to get away with anything!

"I worry about him", Sister went on. He looked at her questioningly. "Yes, Father Chanan is very outspoken and has decided to take on the drug lords. He condemns what they do and tries to get people not to work for them. It is a very good, but very dangerous thing he does. I worry that he will be killed." He looked at Jack again, speculation in her eyes. "Yes, he reminds me very much of you."


	4. Snakes

**_And now - on to the adventure!_**

By the time Jack left the orphanage he was feeling tired and rather melancholy. It had been a fun day, helping the Sisters put everything away, but he knew his time here was about to come to an end. This vacation had been the best thing he'd done in years, he thought to himself. Although he wouldn't admit it, it had also been extremely healing for him. Somehow, being around the children and knowing he was making a positive difference in their lives, even if for a short time, let him forget all the bad he'd experienced and focus on the good.

Oh, he knew that what he did at the SGC made a difference– a real difference to the people on this planet. But somehow, it was different. Usually he had crap to deal with and then he didn't actually _see_ anything come from what he did. He knew he helped keep people safe but hell, they didn't even know the difference. No, here with the Sisters and the kids he knew and he felt their love and appreciation.

His thoughts then turned to the two little souls that had captured his heart; Carlito and Amanda. He loved all the kids – they were sweet – but there was something about those two that really caught at his heart. Maybe it was because Carlito reminded him of Charlie or maybe it was because they'd lost so much already. Whatever it was, he knew that saying goodbye was going to be hard.

He decided that as soon as he got back home he was going to see what he could do about finding them a family. Hell, not just them, maybe he could help the other kids as well. He was always hearing about how hard it was to adopt and how many families were looking for kids. Who knows, maybe he could pull a few strings and do something to find families for them all.

Although that made him feel a bit better he was still feeling down by the time he met Daniel for supper. He hardly spoke at all as they enjoyed one of their last nights of great Mexican food and beer.

"So, we discovered a nest of Goa'uld at the dig today. They told us they were planning on world domination."

"That's nice", Jack replied.

"Yeah, and Teal'c called. Said he'd decided to become a used car salesman. Thought he could make a fortune."

"Mmmm."

"Sam ran off with a Saudi oil sheik and she was naked."

"Sounds good."

"Jack?"

Daniel didn't say anything until Jack finally looked up. "Sorry Daniel, what did you say?"

"I was just wondering what's up. You're looking rather – distracted."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be. Just tired I guess."

"Okay. You sure everything's all right?"

"Yeah, fine." He could see Jack trying to pull himself out of whatever mood he was in. "Yeah, it's been a great vacation. I guess I'm just sorry to be leaving and going back to the cold, bleak winter."

"Mmm hmm. You're probably feeling bad about leaving the kids too, I suppose."

Jack looked up in shock. "What? How did you -?"

"Walter. He called asking if I wanted to donate to 'the General's orphans'. I was a teeny bit surprised since the _General_ hadn't said anything to me but I assured him I would contribute. Then I spoke with Marco, here at the hotel, and he told me what you were up to. I guess his cousin, Manolo Rivera does some work for the Sisters. He was quite excited about the 'Americano' who came and did so much for the little orphans." He grinned at Jack, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, I kind of stumbled on them one day and offered to help. They had practically nothing and so -"

"And so you did the 'Jack O'Neill' thing and looked after them."

"Hey, you would have done the same. Daniel Jackson is pretty famous on hundreds of planets and two galaxies for trying to 'help' people – or aliens I guess."

"Okay, okay. Look, I'm not giving you a hard time. I think it's great what you did. I just hope you enjoyed yourself and were able to relax."

Jack looked over at his friend and finally grinned. "Yeah Danny – I had a great time. Best vacation I've had in years. You should see those kids, they're something pretty special."

"And I heard the nuns took good care of you too."

Jack laughed. "Oh yeah, especially Sister Marta. She makes a mean Sangria and her cakes are to die for!"

"So, why were you looking so pensive?"

"Oh, you know – just 'end of holiday blues' I guess."

"Mmm hmm", Daniel answered, looking knowingly at his friend. From what he'd heard from Marco, Jack had grown quite attached to a little boy and his sister. He figured Jack was going to really miss the kids. "Are you going there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it'll be my last day. The Sisters want me to meet their local Priest – a Father Shannon. I guess he's something of a hero around here. I can't say as I'm all that anxious to meet him but I'll have a chance to see the kids once more before I go."

"Okay. I'm finishing everything up at the dig tomorrow and we can meet back here for supper. We don't have to be at the airport until 11:00 the day after tomorrow so we won't have to get up too early."

Jack headed out to the orphanage at the crack of dawn the next morning, knowing the Sisters rose early. He wanted to ask them for a special favor so he could spend some more time with Carlito before the Priest showed up and he had to act the adult. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt about meeting this guy. Remnants of a guilty childhood he supposed.

He was given the 'go ahead' by Sister Rosario and so, to the delighted shrieks of some of the older boys including Carlito, his buddies Miguel, Arturo and Jose, he told them they were 'going fishing'. He'd brought enough poles for everyone and, although they were basic, he hoped they'd each get a chance to catch a fish. He'd asked around and had found the perfect fishing spot.

As they went to leave he could hear the sniffles of little Amanda. He turned around to see the tiny girl with big tears welling in her eyes and dropping to her dimpled cheeks. When her chin began to quiver he knew he was lost. Looking over at Sister Rosario he simply raised his eyebrows. After received a frown from her she finally nodded. With a grin he walked over and picked the little girl up.

"So, you want to come fishing?" he asked. She sniffed again and nodded. "Okay then, but you'll have to stick close to me, okay?"

She smiled, nodded and buried her face in his neck. With a grin he thanked the Sister and then turned and headed out with his small troop of adventurers.

They had a great morning and all caught a number of small fish. He was quickly delegated as the one to take the fish off the hooks and throw them back in. The boys quickly got the hang of putting the worms on the hooks although he watched them carefully so they wouldn't hurt themselves. Amanda was thrilled when she caught her own fish and the boys made a big deal about it for her sake. Of course she would have nothing to do with the 'yucky' worms and squealed when the fish flopped around after she had reeled it in.

All in all, it was a perfect morning. They stopped midway through and all had a snack that Sister Marta had packed for them. Jack had brought a few special 'treats' as well. Finally, it was time to head back. He'd promised the Sisters he'd return the children in time to eat lunch and take a siesta. By that time too, they figured that Father Shannon would have arrived.

As they walked back to the orphanage, Amanda perched on his shoulders, the boys taught Jack some silly Spanish songs. They laughed as he attempted to make various animal sounds for their version of 'Old McDonald'. It turns out that animals spoke differently in Spanish than in English.

As they approached the orphanage Jack was slightly surprised not to see anyone around. He glanced at his watch and was relieved to see they'd arrived before lunch. Usually the children were still outside at this time and Sister Maria Imaculata would be tending her small garden.

As they grew nearer, the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up. He was sure something was wrong – he had often gotten this feeling when on missions in the past. What it could be, however, he didn't know. He was pretty sure there were no Goa'uld or Ori about!

The kids had stopped chattering, as if they felt something was wrong as well. Amanda was clutching his hair, so hard that his eyes began to water. He could tell she was frightened.

"Okay kids", he said softly, "let's stop for a minute. Be as quiet as you can." The boys all stopped and looked up at him, fear in their eyes.

"What's wrong Señor?", whispered Arturo.

"I'm sure everything is fine. The Sisters are probably inside serving lunch. But let's just take a look, okay." He carefully set Amanda down and gave her a smile and a quick hug. "It's alright Amanda. You stay with Carlito and I'm going to go talk to Sister Rosario." Telling the boys to stay put and watch the little girl, he headed out slowly to the compound.

As he grew nearer he became even more certain that something was wrong. He suddenly heard a noise, coming from the dining hall. It had sounded like whimpers from some of the children. Uncertain what to do – he wasn't armed – he walked slowly up to the building but kept away from the door. He thought if he could peak into one of the windows maybe he could see what was going on.

He looked around quickly, but still couldn't see anything. Carefully sidling up to the nearest window, he leaned forward and looked around the edge. He could see all of the children on the floor with two of the Sisters. They looked terrified, and some of the younger ones were crying. He turned his head slightly and saw two boots, obviously men's, although he couldn't see the rest of the body. Deciding to head back to where he'd left the boys and Amanda he turned as quietly as he could. The next thing he knew something hit him on the head. The pain spiked and the earth spun. His last thought, as he went down, was of the children.

"Wake up Padre." He felt hands slapping his face, which caused his head to feel as if it were about to explode. He hoped his skull hadn't been cracked, although right now he figured it was a distinct possibility. "Come on Padre, wake up before we throw you in the river."

That forced him to open his eyes. The last thing he wanted right now was to go for a swim. It took him a moment to focus and even then things were blurry. He looked up into a very scruffy, bearded face. The man was missing some teeth on one side of his face and looked like he hadn't bathed in a while. His breath also stank.

It was then that he noticed that his ankles and wrists were tied tightly. He had no idea what was going on but figured he was to find out soon. He glanced around quickly, and was relieved to see Sister Rosario, looking angry but unhurt. He couldn't see the kids and just prayed that every one was all right.

"Who" - he had to clear his throat as the word came out as a croak. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked old trout breath.

The man didn't answer but turned and spoke rapidly to someone beyond Jack's field of vision. Another man walked up and looked down at the bound man. He looked better than the first guy – cleaner and definitelybetter dressed. In fact, he was quite stylish in a dark, Latin kind of way.

"So, you are awake Padre", the new guy said softly. "That is good because we are ready to go."

"Go?" Jack asked. "Go where?"

"You need not concern yourself with that. I suggest you pray to your God, however. You are going to need the help."

What the hell was the man saying – and why did they continue to call him 'Padre'? He opened his mouth to correct them when Sister Rosario began to speak.

"Why do you want to take Padre Chanan with you?" she asked. She glanced over at Jack and seemed to be trying to convey something to him. "He is a Priest, a man of God. He will not hurt you and the Church will not pay ransom for him."

The man laughed. "I do not care what the Church does. It is the government that will pay ransom, but not in money." He stopped talking. "Paco, load him into the truck. Grab one of the Sisters and a couple of the kids. We'll take them along as insurance."

"No – you don't need to take any of the kids. Just leave them here. They'll be too much trouble and you don't need that", Jack said carefully. He couldn't figure out what was going on but Sister Rosario obviously wanted him to pretend to be the Priest. He'd go along with it for now although his main worry was the children.

The well-dressed man laughed again and placed his foot on Jack's chest and pushed. "That is kind of you Padre, to worry about us but you don't need to. We will be just fine. You see, the children's safety and well being will depend on you. If you cooperate they will be fine. If you try and escape well – I'm afraid they will suffer." Jack was finding it difficult to breath as the man continued to press down with his foot. Finally, he turned and spoke sharply to someone outside, at the same time removing the foot. A couple of minutes later two men came and hauled Jack upright.

He couldn't help the small groan that escaped although he quickly bit his lip. His head was pounding and the men hadn't even made an attempt to be careful. He was dragged outside to what looked like an old army vehicle and was roughly thrown in back. A few minutes later and Carlito, Amanda and Miguel were herded in, along with Sister Rosario. Shortly afterward the truck took off, followed by another vehicle.

"What about the others?" Jack asked softly.

"They are alright. The banditos left them locked in a room but they should be able to escape. If not, someone will come tonight when you do not return to your hotel."

Jack nodded and then wished he hadn't as his stomach protested. He felt like he was going to throw up, which he knew would not be pleasant in the back of the sweltering truck. After a minute the nausea died down and he turned to the Sister. "Do you think you can help me with these ropes?" He held up his arms.

"Oh, I am sorry." She scooted over and began trying to untie the ropes. It was slow going as they were tight and thin. It was almost 20 minutes before she got them off and by that time her fingers were rubbed raw. The children had all pulled themselves over and sat huddled up as close to Jack as possible. Amanda was in tears and both Carlito and Miguel looked like they wanted to cry.

As the little nun worked, Jack tried to find out what was going on and why he was pretending to be a Priest.

"I told you", she said, "Father Chanan has spoken out against the drug lords and has caused them much trouble. The man who has kidnapped us – the one who spoke to you – his name is Antonio Calderas and he is one of the biggest drug lords in the territory. Up until Father Chanan, he pretty much did as he pleased. Now, the authorities are standing up to him, as are many of the people. His brother, Simón was captured a couple of months ago by the Federales and he is in prison for life. He murdered five men from a rival gang. I suspect that Antonio plans to bargain for his brother's freedom with your life."

"But why did you want me to pretend to be Father Shannon? Wouldn't it have been better to tell them who I really am?"

"No!" she answered sharply. "The reason you are still alive is because they think you are the Father. Antonio has not seen Father Chanan, although his brother would recognize him. I told you, you remind me of him – and not just in personality. The Father is tall like you with grey hair." She stopped a moment and looked at him. "If there is anything the Calderas hate, it is Americanos. We know they have killed some tourists and he would have loved nothing better than to have slit your throat if he knew you weren't Father. As it is, we have some time to try and get out of this with you alive." She sat considering for a moment. "You are Catholic, right?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes – at least I was raised Catholic. I don't really practice any religion now."

"No, but you remember your catechism?"

"Yeah, I guess so." It had been drilled into him as a youngster and he was pretty sure he still had it in there somewhere.

"Good, you must continue to act as a Priest and speak like one. I will explain to the children what they must do as well." They both looked down at the three children who were now sleeping, their heads resting on Jack's legs.

"You'd have them lie?" he asked the Sister.

"God understands the need", she replied simply. "It is to save a life – that is a valid reason to tell untruths."

Jack nodded and leaned back to close his eyes. How the hell had this happened, he wondered? The good news was Daniel was here and would soon find out and would inform the powers that be. Hopefully, someone would soon come to their rescue.

He spoke quietly to Sister Rosario, asking her to give him any details she could on the men who had captured them. It turns out their were five of them, including Calderas. According to her, they were all rough, dangerous men – although Antonio was the worst.

"Don't let his manner fool you", she told Jack. "He is a snake and is vicious. He is responsible for many deaths and I have heard he enjoys torturing his victims." She looked with worry at the man lying pale and hurt beside her. He was a simple man who owned a fishing store – how could he hope to stay alive?

"Don't worry Sister", Jack answered slowly. "I've had lots of experience with snakes!"


	5. Captive

They'd been traveling for hours and it was hot and they were all thirsty. The other problem was they all desperately needed to use the bathroom. Poor little Amanda hadn't been able to hold it and had wet herself. She'd erupted into tears when it happened and it had been hard for the Sister to consol her.

They didn't have any clean clothes for her to wear so Jack ripped off the bottom of his shirt and then wrapped it around her. She'd whimpered for a while but had finally fallen asleep in exhaustion.

Jack had been feeling a bit better – his headache finally going away – but it was coming back now with the extreme thirst. He knew they would be in trouble if they didn't get some water soon, especially for the children.

The truck finally stopped and Jack figured they'd been traveling for close to five hours. He had no idea where they were as they hadn't been able to see out of the truck.

The rear door opened with a bang and one of the men stepped inside. "Out everyone", he shouted, with a toss of the head. It took a while for them to stand as they were stiff and they then had to help the children. The man grew impatient and began to swear. The children looked terrified so Jack picked up Amanda and held her so her head rested on his shoulder. He gently touched Carlito and Sister Rosario held on to Miguel.

They hopped down from the back of the truck to find themselves in the middle of nowhere on a dusty track. On either side was nothing but thick jungle. Squinting at the sky, Jack figured it was about 6:00 o'clock and the sun looked like it would be going down in the next hour or so.

"Move", one of the others pointed with his gun. Glancing over, Jack could see a practically invisible trail into the jungle. Great, one of his favorite things – hiking through a jungle. He seriously doubted that the children would be able to last for long.

"We need something to drink", he answered calmly.

"I said MOVE", the man shouted.

"You can shout all you want", he answered, "but if we don't get a drink we're not going very far. We're seriously dehydrated, especially the children."

Two of the men started to argue with each other but just then Antonio walked over. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"They won't move." The first man – Paco – answered. Antonio looked at the man he thought of as a priest.

"I don't think this was a request Padre. You were told to move – I suggest you do so."

"Fine. All I said to your man here was that if he wants us to walk we're going to need some water. None of us have had anything to drink and we're going to collapse."

"Why have they not been given water?" Antonio turned and hissed softly to his men. Jack could instantly see the terror on Paco's face.

"I am sorry Antonio, we did not know you wished us to give it to them."

"FOOL!" Calderas hit the man across the face. "I do not want them to die of thirst. Your job was not to torture them – at least not yet. Give them all something to drink. If they collapse you will carry them."

The men scrambled to bring water bottles to the prisoners. Jack helped Amanda take a few sips and then took some himself. He warned the Sister to go slow in giving the kids the water. "We don't want anyone getting sick from drinking too fast." He turned to Calderas "Can we keep the bottles?"

"Yes", he answered shortly. "Now you will walk. If you try anything funny Padre, I will hurt one of the children." O'Neill nodded. Keeping the children close, and continuing to carry Amanda, he set out after their kidnappers. Sister Rosario trudged alongside him, not complaining, but keeping her eye on the boys.

By the time they'd walked a couple of hours Carlito and Miguel were exhausted and couldn't walk any further. He'd handed Amanda to Sister Rosario and then had hoisted Carlito onto his back and held Miguel in front, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck.

He knew this was going to get hard, really quick – especially after the hit on the head he'd already received and the lack of food. Fortunately, after Antonio's warning, they'd been given plenty of water.

They trudged on for another hour until finally they arrived at what looked like an abandoned mining camp. There were a number of small wooden shacks about and a few old vehicles and tools, discarded when the mining company had pulled out. Jack and the others were led to one of the buildings and shoved inside. The door was slammed and he could hear a lock being put on the door.

Glancing around, he saw that there were two cots, a couple of blankets, a small table with a pitcher of water and what looked like some food and a covered bucket in the corner – he assumed that was their latrine.

"Well, I've seen worse", he said softly. Sister Rosario looked at him in surprise.

"You have? You must have been in some strange places Señor", she said. She walked over and sat on one of the cots with a sigh, Amanda asleep in her arms. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Yeah, we all need a good rest but first some food and more water. It's important we don't allow ourselves to get weak from hunger or thirst."

"You sound like you've experienced this kind of thing before."

Jack debated about whether or not to tell her the truth but decided, for now, to keep it to himself. There was no telling what their captors would do to get information from them and he figured it was better if they didn't know he was a general in the US Air Force. Somehow he didn't think it would go well for him if the men holding hem found out. He also knew that the lives of the children and Sister Rosario likely depended on him.

"Just common sense Sister", he finally said. She looked at him skeptically and he figured she was beginning to have her suspicions about him.

"Okay everyone, time to eat." He walked to the little table and pulled out some bread, cheese and a papaya. There was a plastic knife, which he used to cut everything up. Amanda didn't want to wake up but he finally got her to eat a bit and then she fell right back to sleep. The boys both ate but were soon drooping and ready for bed themselves.

"Sister, you and Amanda can share that cot. The boys and I will share this one."

"You are bigger Jack. I should have two of the children with me." The boys protested, even though they were dropping on their feet.

With a shrug and a grin Jack looked at Sister Rosario and agreed that they could stay with him. He worked it out by having them sleep with their heads at one end and his at the other. His feet would probably get cold but he figured this way he'd have a little bit of room.

After taking turns using the 'latrine' – Jack worked out a system which ensured everyone had some privacy by draping a blanket over the small table and placing the bucket behind it – they all collapsed onto their small beds and were out for the night, too tired to worry about what was going to happen to them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you Jack?" Daniel wondered for the tenth time. For all Jack's faults, he was never late. Years in the military had trained him to be meticulous about being on time. He should know; Jack had given him trouble many times for arriving late for missions and briefings. He also knew that Jack would have called if he planned on being late. The only thing Daniel could figure was that somehow his cell wasn't working. He knew things could be iffy in this part of Mexico.<p>

He finally went ahead and ate supper by himself but as time went on he began to grow really worried. This just wasn't like O'Neill and he began to get the feeling something was wrong.

He returned to their room and was trying to read when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Señor! Señor Jackson!" the voice sounded upset and Daniel could feel his chest grow tight. As he hurried to answer the door, he was positive something was wrong.

"What is it Marco?" he asked, when he realized it was the hotel proprietor.

"It is Señor O'Neill", he answered. "He and Sister Rosario and some of the children have been kidnapped by the drug lords. It happened after lunch but we just found out now. My cousin went by the convent and found the rest of the sisters and children locked up. They told him what happened and he called me."

"Oh God. Have the police been notified?" he asked.

There was a pause and Marco looked uncomfortable. Finally he spoke. "Yes – but I don't think that will do much good."

"Why not?"

"Because the drug lord is Antonio Calderas and his brother-in-law is our police chief. Everyone knows that he helps Antonio evade the Federales. Antonio gives money to his sister who is married to the Chief. I'm afraid there will be no help there."

"Damn – just what we need, a corrupt police force. What about the Federales? Should we contact them?"

"Yes, although I don't know what they can do. They do not know the area well and they tend to avoid it here. Too many of them have been murdered by the drug cartels. The last agent who came here was found – without his head."

"We have to do something! Do we know why they were kidnapped?" Daniel wondered if someone had gotten wind of Jack's real identity and was hoping for a ransom.

"From what Sister Marta said, they thought they were kidnapping Padre Shannon. He is an outspoken opponent of the drug lords. She figures they will try and use the Padre to try and free Calderas' brother, who was convicted of murder and is serving a life sentence in federal prison."

"Surely Jack will have told him he's not the Padre? Won't they let him go when they find out he's just a tourist?"

"No!" Marco crossed himself. "Everyone knows Antonio hates Americanos. He is more likely to kill Señor O'Neill if he finds out. The Sister and my cousin aren't saying anything. I've called the Padre, to tell him to lay low until this is sorted out. It's best if everyone thinks they _do_ have him and not O'Neill."

"Okay, so what do we do? We have to get someone here to help us."

"I know. I will call the Federales – I know of someone who is honest – and we will see if we can get some help."

"Won't the Church help if they think it's one of theirs?"

"Father Shannon will do everything he can. Unfortunately there are many in the Church who do not want to get involved. There are also some who are in the pay of the cartels."

"Great! We can't just leave them. God, what about the children? How many of them were taken?"

"According to the sister they took three of the children – two boys and a little girl. Fortunately all the others are safe."

"Marco – you see if you can get in touch with your contact with the Federales – also try and get Father Shannon for me. I'm going to call some people on my end and see what we can do. Has anyone heard from the kidnappers yet?"

"No, not as far as I know but they may have contacted the governor. I expect we will know soon."

After Marco had left, Daniel paced the room, debating what he should do. Leave it to Jack to find trouble on his vacation, for God's sake! Well at least the good news was that if there was anyone who could handle this situation, and keep the nun and children safe, it was Jack O'Neill.

He finally arranged for a call to General Hammond, from a landline in the hotel. He didn't trust cell phones and wanted to keep things as quiet as possible.

He explained the situation and was relieved when Hammond said he'd speak with the President. A high-ranking General in the Air Force had been kidnapped – he was certain the powers that be would be having monkeys over this one!

"General", Daniel said before he signed off. "Do you think he an do anything?"

"I don't know Dr. Jackson. You know as well as I do that the Air Force doesn't have any jurisdiction in Mexico and I'm sure the Mexican government isn't going to authorize any action on our part. The President will try and do something, I'm sure but I expect his hands will be pretty tied. Do Teal'c and Colonel Carter know what's going on?"

"Not yet General. I'm going to call the SGC and let Teal'c know – he's supposed to be back by now. Sam's still at her brother's so I'll give her a call there."

After he'd finished his call Daniel sat for a few minutes, reconsidering his call to Sam. He wondered if it was worth it to worry her when there was nothing she could do. A couple of seconds later he snorted. Yeah right – she'd rip him a new one if he kept her in the dark. They were used to worrying about each other. And anyway, maybe she'd think of something. She was pretty good at pulling miracles out of thin air.

* * *

><p>Sam was enjoying just sitting around and talking with her brother and his wife. It was a beautiful day in San Diego and they were outside, enjoying the sun and warm ocean breeze. She couldn't believe it was almost January. She could get used to it here.<p>

She looked over to where Pete was playing a game of catch with her nephew and niece. She smiled - they really liked him, which made her feel good. She realized how much she was enjoying the downtime and the family feeling of the last few days. Spending time with Pete's family had been a little bit stressful; not because they weren't nice, it's just that she felt she was under inspection by his parents and siblings. Fortunately, they had seemed to like her so after a couple of days she was able to relax. What was hard, however, was not being able to talk about what she did. They were curious, of course, and asked lots of questions. She had quickly been able to see that simply evading the questions or pulling out the 'classified' routine was irritating them. Her response to that was to begin to lie about what she did, which made _her_ irritated. She hated doing it but had to say something.

She had known that this would be the difficult part of being involved with anyone outside the program. This was the downside of 'normal'. She knew she would have to get used to it but there were moments when she yearned for her team and the times they'd spent together relaxing.

Still, Pete was proving to be a kind and considerate partner and she couldn't help but love him. If sometimes she realized the passion was a little thin – on her part anyway – she figured that he more than compensated in other areas. He obviously adored her and worked hard to please her. He was sweet and giving – and her family liked him. All in all, she figured she'd made a good choice.

She was very careful, during these two weeks, not to think too hard about her friends who were in other places. She hoped Daniel was having fun on his dig and that Teal'c was enjoying his visit to his son and daughter-in-law. The General – well, she refused to let thoughts of him intrude on her peaceful holiday. She knew if she did, she'd worry that he was alone and lonely. She knew that holidays were still difficult for him and she wanted to be able to help, but knew it was not her place.

As she heard laughter from the yard, and watched the happy faces of those she loved, she refused to let any sadness enter her heart. No, she'd made the right decision and it was time to let other thoughts, other dreams, die a natural death.

"Sam", her sister-in-law interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah Jen?" she turned and looked as the brown-haired, attractive woman approached, holding out the cordless phone.

"Phone call for you. Says his name is Daniel."

"Oh, thanks." She took the phone with a small frown. Why would Daniel be calling her here? If there was a problem on the base or something had happened she was pretty sure that the General or Walter would contact her.

"Daniel?", she answered.

"Sam, sorry to bother you but something's happened and I figured you'd want to know."

"What is it?" She sat up straighter, hearing from his voice that it was something serious. "Is everything okay on base?"

"Yeah, fine. It's not that – I'm in Mexico and Jack's been kidnapped."

"What?" she asked in confusion. "Kidnapped? How? Where? And how do you know if you're in Mexico?"

"He came with me", he answered. "I invited him to join me and he's been kidnapped together with a nun and some kids. He's being held by a drug lord."

"What!" She couldn't get her head around what he was saying. It didn't seem to make any sense. "You're telling me that the General went to Mexico _on a dig_?"

"No, he came for the holiday. We're staying in a little resort town and he joined me to relax. He'sHe'He's

He's been taking it easy – swimming, site-seeing. Last week he came across an orphanage run by some nuns and you know what he's like - he decided to help them out – even got Walter to organize a bunch of donations from the SGC. He went out today to say goodbye – we were to head back tomorrow – and he was kidnapped. They think he's a priest and we think they're going to hold him for ransom."

"A _priest_? This makes no sense. Have you notified the police?"

"No – at least maybe someone has but it turns out they're in it pretty thick with the local cartel – the chief is related to the drug lord. Look Sam, there's really nothing you can do from there, and I'm sorry I had to worry you about this but I knew you'd want to know. I'll keep you informed as to what's happening, okay? I've told Hammond and he's letting the President and Joint Chiefs know. I'm sure they'll do something."

"Daniel wait", Sam cried. "What do you mean – we _have_ to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do Sam. Hammond said it himself, there's no way our government, or the Mexicans, will let the Air Force in to do anything. We're just going to have to wait and see."

"No way in _hell_ am I just waiting around Daniel. This is _Jack_ we're talking about. We have to do something."

"You tell me what we can do Sam? If you have any good ideas I'm happy to hear them." Daniel sounded frustrated and angry, and she realized she was being unfair. It's just that she knew very well that if it had been one of them in this situation, there's no way Jack would have sat back and done nothing.

"Does Teal'c know?"

"Yes, I called him. He got back today."

"Okay, I'm going to head back to the SGC. Keep me abreast of what's happening. We'll figure this out Daniel."

"Yeah Sam", he sighed. Suddenly he felt better. He needed his team – both Teal'c and Sam – and then he'd feel like there was a chance.

After she'd rung off Sam looked up, to see Pete and her family all looking at her. They'd obviously heard her side of the conversation.

"You're going back?" her brother asked.

"Yes", she answered simply. "I'll call and see if I can get a hop to Peterson." She looked at the disappointed faces in front of her and sighed. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go. Ja – General O'Neill is in trouble."

"But it sounds like there's nothing you can really do. Wouldn't you be better to stay here, with us, rather than be by yourself, worrying." There was something in Pete's expression that made her wonder. He looked unhappy – very unhappy - and she figured it was about more than her simply cutting short her vacation or being by herself.

"No, I have to go. There may be something I can do." She turned to her brother and sister-in-law. "I'm sorry guys. This has been great but you really don't want me around anyway – I wouldn't be very much fun."

"That's okay sweetie", Jen replied, giving her a quick hug. "We've loved having you and we totally understand. You take care of yourself and I hope your General is okay."

Sam felt Pete start at these words and felt herself flush a little. She knew Jen didn't mean anything by it, but the reference to _her_ General was a little embarrassing.

By the time she made it to her flight she was exhausted. Pete had tried everything he could to dissuade her from going, even going so far as to get mad. She ended up by getting angry at him and they'd spent a few minutes in something of a shouting match. Hell, it was their first 'fight' and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

"I have to go Pete and you need to understand that this is part of my life. I've told you before that my team is important – they're like family to me. I will not sit around while one of them is in trouble."

"Especially the General!"

"What? What do you mean by that? I would do the same for any of my team."

"Would you? It seems to me that he's more important to you than just your commanding officer."

"He's not just my commanding officer Pete - he's also my _friend_. He's saved my life more times than I can count. And anyway, he'd be there for me if our positions were reversed. If you can't understand that then I think we'd better rethink this relationship!" There, she'd actually said it. The stunned look on his face gave her a pang of guilt, but she stood her ground. There was no way she was giving up the most important thing in her life – her team – for anyone.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I know they're important to you. This has been so great, being together, that I guess I over-reacted. I wasn't being fair to you, I know. Will you forgive me?" He looked so sheepish, so contrite, that she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I'll forgive you Pete, as long as you understand?"

"I do Sam. Just take care of yourself, okay – and promise me you'll come back to me when this is all over?"

"Of course." She leaned forward and kissed him, feeling better about everything although, if she were honest with herself, she was thinking more about the General than about her relationship with Pete right at this moment. Still, it was nice not to leave on a sour note.

By the time she arrived at the SGC it was early morning. The first thing she did was hunt down Teal'c, whom she found nursing a hot chocolate in the Commissary. She had to laugh to herself – a few years ago she would have found him surrounded by candles, doing his 'kel'noreem' – now, without his symbiote, it looks like he dealt with things with chocolate!

"Teal'c", she said as she approached his table and sat down.

"Colonel Carter", he answered, showing no surprise. "It is good to see you."

"You too. Any news from Daniel?"

"He has spoken with the Priest, who I understand is in hiding in order to keep O'Neill safe. He also indicated that the police chief came by, but that he expects no help from him. General Hammond has arrived and is waiting to hear from the President and the State Department."

"God, I wish there was something we could do."

"I too wish there was something we could do. It is difficult waiting."

"I hope he's okay", she said softly.

"O'Neill will make sure to do what he can to remain safe. He has this 'Sister' and the children to look after. He will not do anything to put them in danger."

"I know", she answered. "Still, these drug lords are vicious. There's no telling what they'll do. I don't think they'll stop at hurting a nun or children."

"If they do, they will have to contend with General O'Neill", he answered sternly.

Yes, she thought, and if that were the case, she wouldn't want to be in their shoes.

It was a couple of hours later before they heard from Hammond. As she and Teal'c made their way to Jack's office, they prayed that the government was going to do something.

All it took was one look at the General's face to know that it wasn't going to happen. He wore a look of frustration – but also of determination.

"What's happening Sir", Sam asked directly.

With a sigh he told them to sit. "I spoke with the President and there's not much he can do. In order for our government to intervene directly, we'd have to let the Mexican government know who Jack is. The State Department thinks that would be very bad. They'd spoken to some 'contacts' in Mexico who've told them pretty plainly that if Calderas finds out that Jack is an American General, his life wouldn't be worth a penny – or a peso I guess. They figure the best chance is for him to continue to masquerade as this priest - at least for now."

"And what then?" Sam asked.

Hammond sighed again. "I don't know, and neither did they. Calderas has it in for this Priest as well, and they figure he's only waiting to see if he can get his brother out of jail. Once he's done that, there's a chance that he'll let Jack go – then again, they figure there's an equal chance they'll simply kill him and the woman and kids."

"God! Isn't there something we can do?"

"Officially – no. Unofficially – well, the President suggested that SG1 might need some more time off. He figured you've all been under a lot of stress lately. He also reminded me that Mexico has some nice 'relaxing' vacation spots."

"Sir?" she asked, surprised. Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"I think the President's right. You both look like you could use some more leave and I'm sure Daniel Jackson does as well. Take some time, relax and – if you feel like traveling, we can probably arrange a nice boat trip to say – southern Mexico."

"Will I not have trouble General? I do not have a passport", Teal'c commented.

"Oh, that's no problem at all Teal'c. The State Department is arranging for one right as we speak. It should be ready in a few hours."

"Thank you Sir!" Sam smiled.

"No problem Colonel – just – bring him home."

"We will General – we will!"

_**My apologies to all you 'Pete-haters' out there. I've always felt that portraying him as a decent guy was more realistic and led to more 'angst' than when he's shown as a jerk. That doesn't mean, of course, that I want him for Sam. Still … who knows what will happen!**_


	6. Of Priests and Things

**_Whump alert (not too graphic)._**

"Here Jack, you must wear this." Sister Rosario took her crucifix off and handed it to him.

"Sister, this is yours. I can't take it." Jack answered, holding onto the silver chain.

"You must. If Antonio or his men find you without a crucifix around your neck they will doubt that you are a padre. A real priest would never remove it from around his neck, even when he was not wearing clerical clothing.

"But what about you? Won't he be suspicious if he sees you without it?"

"No, for I have my habit and he is only concerned about me as a way of controlling you and putting more pressure on the government. I do not believe he cares whether or not I am a nun."

After a moment Jack shrugged and put the chain over his neck He tucked the crucifix under his shirt and admitted to himself that it felt right to have it there. He'd left his dog tags in his suitcase after deciding to go incognito. With so much time spent in his swim trunks the tags would have given him away. Daniel had teased him, knowing that Jack _never_ took them off except to shower.

"Now", Sister continued, "it is time for you to learn your prayers."

"Uh, I think I can remember them Sister", he answered. He's spent 12 years in Catholic school – they were definitely ingrained, even though he hadn't used any of them for years.

"Do you know them in Spanish?" she asked.

"Spanish? I could probably figure them out."

"That is not good enough. What if one of the men asks you to say a prayer? They will also expect you to be praying regularly while you are here. Father Shannon has been in Mexico for many years and celebrates mass and says all the prayers in fluent Spanish."

When Jack still looked unconvinced she sighed. "What else do we have to do while we are here Jack? At least this will give us something and the children can help. It may also be important."

He spent the next few hours re-learning his catechism, this time in Spanish. A couple of times the Sister grew impatient with him when he started to joke around. He was worried she'd pull out a ruler and slap his knuckles. He's had that happen more times than he could remember as a child in school.

Jack knew that his 'bad behavior' and jokes were because he was getting antsy. He wasn't a patient man – as any of his teammates would attest. They'd been stuck in the same room for hours and hadn't spoken to anyone. They'd been brought food and drink for breakfast and lunch, and one of the men had come in and taken their latrine bucket, returning a few minutes later with an empty one. No one said anything and when he tried to ask they simply told him that 'Antonio would talk to them when he was ready." Well damn it! He was ready for Antonio to be ready!

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock on the door and Daniel stood up to answer it. He hoped it was Marco or someone with some news. When he opened the door the sight that met his eyes was even better than Marco.<p>

"Sam! Teal'c! God, it's good to see you guys." He waved his team mates into the room and they both instantly dropped their bags and flopped down – Teal'c in a chair, Sam on the bed. Teal's also reached up and removed his straw sunhat and wiped his brow. It was blisteringly hot.

"Geesh, it feels good to sit down", Sam said. "You don't happen to have something to drink do you Daniel?"

"I'll order something." He called down to the desk and ordered a pitcher of cold juice and some mineral water. Once that was done he turned to his friends. "I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't think the government was willing to do anything."

"They are not", Teal'c answered. "We are simply here 'on vacation'. The President and General Hammond both felt we could use some time off and suggested Mexico as a nice spot."

"Really?" Daniel looked at both his friends. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. We're not here officially but we're sure as hell going to do whatever we can to help the General. Any news yet Daniel?" She asked without further delay.

"No, nothing. Marco – he's the owner of the hotel and a good guy - has been trying to find out what he can. The local police are pretty corrupt and in league with the drug lords. The Chief is claiming to do everything he can but that's much of nothing. If anything he's probably helping the kidnappers."

"What about the Federal police?" Sam asked.

"Well, the governor has promised to send someone, but who knows when that will be. I gather their people don't have much luck down here. They're pretty hated and their lives are in danger so no one really wants to come."

"What about the Church, Daniel", Teal'c asked. "Are they not working to free one of their own?"

"Oh yeah – they're doing all they can", Daniel answered sarcastically. "The bishop is 'praying' for the victims. Other than that he says they can 'do nothing'. The Church will not bargain with criminals. I figure he's either too frightened to do anything or they're also in cahoots with the local cartel."

"Daniel, you're being cynical. Maybe what he says is true. It wouldn't be good for the Church to deal with criminals."

"Yeah, maybe. I just wish someone would do _something_. It's like everyone has just thrown up their hands. "

"We are here now", Teal'c said solemnly, "and we will ensure that O'Neill and the others are safe. We need to develop a plan to save them."

"Plan A?" Daniel said with a small grin.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson – and if that does not work, we go on to O'Neill's famous 'Plan B.'"

The three friends sat back, for the first time feeling more confident that they'd get Jack back.

* * *

><p>"You are to come", the man in the door held a semi-automatic rifle on Jack. "Antonio wants to see you."<p>

"Well, it's about time", he said as he pushed himself to his feet. "He invited us here so it's rather rude of him to have just left us here all day." Sister Rosario gave him a small glare, reminding him silently that he was a priest – so he's better act like one. He gave her a small nod, acknowledging her message, and was silent as he followed the guard.

They walked over to another building – what must have been the original superintendant's office. He mounted the few stairs and entered through the front door. The first thing he noticed was the wave of cool air which hit him. Damn, the man had air conditioning! He could feel his sweat –soaked shirt cling to his cooling body and felt himself shiver.

He was escorted into a rather opulent looking room – resplendent in leather and dark wood. Over to one side was a large bar and in front of it stood Antonio, cocktail in hand.

"So Padre, how are you doing?"

"Just fine Antonio – how about you?" Jack decided to try and keep from pissing the man off, although a smidgeon of his usual sarcasm seeped through.

"I am well as you see. " The drug lord looked his prisoner up and down, noticing that the man looked hot and rumpled but rather calm, considering everything that had happened. It didn't surprise him in the least. He had heard about the courage of this priest and figured also that the man was relying on his faith in his God to get him out of this. He laughed to himself – it was going to take more than God to save him, thought Antonio. He then laughed out loud. No, he might be disappointed to know that God wasn't going to save him – but then, on the other hand, he'd be meeting his maker soon enough.

"The nun and the little children – they are well?"

"I don't think they're enjoying this that much", he replied calmly. "Why don't you let them go? They're no use to you. You've got me, that's really all you need."

"Arrogant aren't you Padre? You don't think that a nun and three children will not help my case? I fear you are wrong. We will show the pictures of the little ones and soon everyone will be calling on the government to release my brother in order to save them."

Jack didn't say anything, knowing there was no point. Calderas obviously had everything planned out and he was pretty sure there was nothing he could say or do to change things.

"Could we just have a few more supplies?" he finally asked. "No one will know and the kids will be less trouble."

Calderas considered him for a moment, eyes narrowed. "And what will you do for me, Padre, if I provide more things?"

"Well, I don't exactly have much with me. I can pray for your soul though."

Antonio cracked a laugh. "How kind of you! I'm sure you think my soul is too bad for even God to forgive and unfortunately, you may be right. The thing is though that I really don't care. I'm happy and have just about anything I want so you see, I don't need you to pray for me and I certainly don't need God."

Jack took a deep breath, knowing that the man in front of him was as bad as anyone he'd dealt with in his career. This wasn't a man out for just money or power – yes, he had those and wanted more – but what really drove him was something else. Looking into Antonio's dead eyes he could see someone who was pure evil. He enjoyed hurting people and that is what drove him more than anything else – the desire, no the need, to cause pain and to watch while others suffered.

At that moment Jack realized why he was here, why he'd been placed in this position. Even though he hadn't practiced any kind of religion in a long time – at least not since Charlie – he did have a bit of faith left deep in his soul. He'd been angry at God for what had happened and he'd turned his back on him but still, he knew there was _something_ out there – some force beyond what he could see or feel. Today, right here, right now, he knew that God, or whatever was out there, had put him here for a purpose.

Looking across at the man in front of him he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Antonio craved pain and suffering. It was his job – the job of one Jack O'Neill, General, to make sure that those in his care weren't the ones to feel that pain. What that meant for him he could guess – but that was okay – that's what he'd been put on this earth for.

Antonio suddenly smiled and walked away from the bar and towards Jack. He would have loved to have lashed out at the drug lord but figured that would have meant his own quick demise. The guard who had brought him was still there, his gun still pointing at Jack.

"So Padre, we still have to figure out what you are going to do to make sure the little ones don't suffer." He stood in front of Jack, twirling his glass and watching the liquid inside swirl around the edges. He finally took a drink and then set the glass down suddenly on a small end table. "I think you can do some work for us" he said, grinning. "You spend all your time praying and listening to the sad confessions of peasants. You need to do some physical work Padre. It will be good for your soul!"

Jack frowned, wondering what this man had in mind. He certainly hoped it had nothing to do with drugs because damned if he'd help with anything like that.

Antonio turned and shouted to one of his men who came rushing into the room.

"Si Antonio?" he said.

"Take the Padre here outside. He feels the need to do some work." Antonio then gave instructions to his men and Jack could do nothing but swear – silently.

They dragged him outside and put a manacle on one ankle and attached a long chain – maybe 10 feet – to it. The chain was attached at the other end to a pole. He was then handed a shovel.

Antonio had watched with a smile on his face the whole while. Once the shovel had been handed to him Calderas walked over. "You will dig Padre. "

"Uh, okay", answered Jack. "What would you like me to dig?"

"Graves. If they do not release my brother, I'm afraid I will have to kill all of you. But I won't do it all at once – I'll kill you one at a time, starting with the Sister and then next I think I'll do the little girl. You I'll do last. So you see, I need to be prepared – I'm always prepared. I want you to dig five graves. If you do that, I will leave them alone and will make sure they have good food and maybe even some other things. If you do not finish them – well, the children are quite lovely!"

Oh God! Jack knew what he was threatening and he had to do whatever he could to keep it from happening. He had to protect the children at all cost. He gave one jerk of his head in agreement and started digging. He knew it was going to be hell – the ground was hard and it was incredibly hot.

"Make sure they are deep enough", Antonio said as he turned to leave. "You must dig two meters down and long enough to fit an adult." He began walking away and then stopped. "You might want to pray Padre. It's going to be a long day."

His hands were already bleeding and his clothing was soaked with sweat. His head was throbbing from being out in the sun and he knew he was sporting a pretty bad burn on his face and neck. As hot as it was he had kept his shirt on, knowing that it would be too dangerous to bare his skin. The manacle on his ankle was killing him – it had already rubbed off a good portion of skin and the salt from his sweat was causing it to hurt like hell.

The worst part of all, of course, was the lack of water. He'd hoped that they would have brought him something but then decided that this would have been part of Antonio's torture.

Every once in a while the drug lord would walk out and watch him. Sometimes he wouldn't say anything and other times he'd speak as if he was simply passing the time with a friend. Jack couldn't help but admit that he found the man to be quite sinister. In many ways he reminded him of Ba'al – his least favorite person in the whole world. There was something quite terrifying about the combination of utter cruelty and debonair charm that sent shivers up his spine.

The sun was setting, and he figured he'd been out here for at least six hours. He was about ready to collapse and knew he was probably suffering mild dehydration and heat stroke. He looked at what he'd done so far and realized he still had two more holes left to dig. He refused to call them graves – they were never going to be used for that he told himself.

He glanced down at his hands and winced. The blisters had come and long since been rubbed open. His palms were a mass of blood and puss and his fingers were so stiff he could barely grip the shovel. He wondered if he was going to be able to finish.

It was almost morning by the time the last hole was dug. As soon as he'd shoveled that last bit of dirt he'd allowed himself to collapse. All he could think about was water – he would just about have sold his soul for a sip – just about, but not quite!

"So, I see you have finished." There was that damned suave voice again, thought O'Neill in his half delirious state. He didn't even have the energy to glance up.

"Take him back to the nun" Antonio said to whichever of his men was there. "You have done well Padre." He spoke again to someone outside of Jack's sight. "See that they get a good breakfast and you can take them some more blankets. Also take some things for the children." Jack felt a foot nudge him in the side. "You see Padre, I keep my bargain. I suggest you go and clean up. You really look like hell!" Jack could hear the bastard laughing all the way back to his air conditioned little villa.

"Madre de Dios", was all he heard when he was thrown carelessly back into the room with Sister Rosario and the children. He thought too that he heard crying but couldn't quite tell as everything seemed unreal. The next moment he felt something at his dry and bleeding lips and soon felt the incredible ecstasy of water passing his lips.

He couldn't remember anything ever feeling or tasting this good – except maybe that one time when he'd kissed Sam Carter in the time loop. As he faded into sleep – or maybe into unconsciousness – Sister Rosario was surprised to see him smile.


	7. Fitting the Bill

Oh God, the cool cloth felt wonderful against his burning skin. He sighed and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, refusing to concentrate on what was happening, or where he was.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking directly into a little face, awash with tears. Who -?

"Carlito!", he gasped out, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. The little boy stopped and looked frightened. "No, no, it's okay. It feels wonderful. I was just surprised."

With a sniff the little boy continued to move the cool cloth over his face. "I thought you were dead Señor Jack", his voice quavered. "Sister said this would help you."

"It does, believe me. It feels great." Carlito began to look happier. As was the case with most children they were ready to accept things, without worrying too much about the future – at least long as they felt loved.

Jack turned slightly to see the others. Sister Rosario was sitting at the table and looked worried, until she saw his eyes on her and then she relaxed and smiled. Amanda was sitting in her lap, drawing with crayons. Little Miguel was playing with what looked like Lego. How the hell did that get here, Jack wondered?

"Uh, that's good Carlito. I think I'm going to try and sit up now." The boy looked frightened again. "You must stay down Señor. Sister says you are sick."

Sister didn't say anything but gave him _that_ look – the same one he used to get from Janet Frasier when he insisted on leaving the Infirmary before she thought he was ready. The one that said he was too stubborn for his own good and that she wouldn't stop him, but he'd soon be sorry.

As irritating as it was, Jack acknowledged to himself that she had usually been right. As he pushed himself up, and quickly felt dizzy and sick, he figured the ghost of Janet was up there laughing at him.

"Bring the bucket Miguel", the little nun said hurriedly. Fortunately, he just made it in time as Jack lost what was in his stomach. In actuality there wasn't much – just a little water. He dry heaved for a few more minutes, which caused his headache to spike, but eventually he stopped and flopped back down on the bed.

"See, Sister was right. Are you okay?" Carlito asked.

"Et tu Carlito", Jack murmured. The little boy looked confused and Jack just reached out and touched his arm. "It's okay, I'm just being silly." Carlito smiled and started with the cloth again.

"You have a serious burn, were terribly dehydrated and I'm sure you have heat stroke. You must rest." Sister Rosario has stood up and put Amanda down. She poured Jack a glass of water and helped him sit up, more slowly this time, to drink it. "You must drink a lot to re-hydrate yourself otherwise you will get very sick."

He nodded, knowing from past experience that what she said was true. "How is everything here? How long have I been out?"

"It is about 2:00 pm. You have been sleeping about eight hours, which is good. We are fine. After they brought you back they brought us some good food and some other things, including a few toys for the children. It is you we have been worried about. The children were in tears when they brought you back."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I'm afraid our dear Antonio is not a nice man."

"No, he is a -" she looked down at the children who were staring at her with wide, innocent eyes, "he is a bad man." Jack grinned at her, knowing full well she had been about to say something very inappropriate for a nun. He was growing to like Sister Rosario more each day. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not much. He just thinks that having you and the kids will make it easier for him to get his demands met."

"What did he have you doing that you came back to us like this?"

There was no way Jack was going to tell the Sister, and certainly not the children, that he'd been digging graves. "He got me to dig in the dirt – for hours."

"But why?" she asked, puzzled. "What were you digging?"

"Nothing. He just did it because he enjoys things like that. He felt I needed some 'physical labor' since all I did was pray and study, according to him."

She made a rude noise with her lips and Jack again grinned. "He is a fool. Padre does a lot of physical labor and is a strong man, as are you. Now, you must take it easy and get well. It is going to be a while before you can use those hands again so I am going to help you eat."

Jack looked down at his bandaged hands. They hurt like hell and he was afraid to see what they looked like. His fingers were curled over and he tried straightening them but they were both incredibly stiff and they stung from the opened blisters.

"Stop that", she slapped the back of one hand. "Now open wide." She held a spoon of what looked like rice and beans out to him.

"Uh, not hungry." His stomach was roiling at the smell of the food.

"Jack, you have to eat. You can't let yourself get too weak." He knew she was right so closed his eyes and took a small bite. The bile rose in his throat but he eventually got it down. He managed to finish about a ¼ of the meal and did admit that he felt a little better afterward. Still, he was incredibly tired so he lay back down and spent a lazy afternoon just listening to the children chatter.

At one point Sister had come over and had shooed the children away. "Señor Jack needs to sleep." He'd closed his eyes in relief and soon began to drift off. Just before he was asleep he felt his bed dip and a warm body snuggle next to him. He cracked his eyes open to see little Amanda pressed up against him, her thumb in her mouth. He rolled a bit onto his side and wrapped his arm around her. She wiggled until she was snuggled right up against him and soon they were both asleep.

Sister Rosario looked down on the tender scene. "Jack, I don't know who you really are, but you have so much love to give. You would make a wonderful father." She put her hand gently on his burning forehead and moved the hair from his eyes. She then did the same for Amanda.

* * *

><p>"So, what is Plan A?" Sam asked.<p>

"Well, the first thing we have to do is discover where they've taken him. According to Marco, no one knows for sure although they figure he's in the jungle somewhere. I guess Antonio has a number of hide-outs."

"Okay good. Any ideas on how we can find out?" She looked at the two friends who were with her and couldn't help but smile. They were like her brothers and she felt completely comfortable with them after all these years – and trusted they would together save the General.

"I'm afraid there are only two ways of getting the information – either through bribery or through intimidation. The problem is going to be which to use on which people."

"Really? You don't think there are any legitimate sources of information here."

"There may be, but I think people are pretty frightened of Antonio and his goons. It's probably going to take some real money to get people to say anything at all."

"Okay, we need to make a list of who we could approach. How are we going to know who that would be?"

"Well, we've got the help of two people." Daniel looked at his watch. "As soon as it's dark Marco will bring the priest with him. Father Shannon has offered to help, but he has to stay hidden. It could get back really quickly to Antonio that the man he has isn't the priest. That would be bad."

It was difficult, but the three friends spent the rest of the day walking around the town as if they were simple tourists. A few people had asked Daniel "where's that handsome companion of yours", and he'd replied that Jack had been called back suddenly on a work matter.

"What?", one attractive woman by the name of Teri, had replied. "There was an emergency at a _fishing store?_ What, were they out of bait or something?" she asked sarcastically. She'd fallen for the handsome man and had spent some time with him when he wasn't wandering around the countryside. She'd even managed to spend a romantic interlude with him on the beach one night. Her only regret was that she hadn't been able to get him into her bed. They'd engaged in some heavy duty necking but he hadn't seemed to want to take it further after that – at least not on their first date.

Although she'd been disappointed, she was also rather charmed, recognizing that he was a bit old-fashioned and was trying to be a gentleman. She'd planned to come to his room the next night, in her very sexy little negligee but he hadn't answered the door. She'd found out the next day that he was gone.

Sam looked at the pretty red head in surprise. Why would she think that Jack owned a fishing store? She looked at Daniel and he gave her the sign to be quiet – he'd explain later. They'd done this enough on missions that she was able bite her tongue without looking suspicious. Still, there was something about the woman and her comment that irritated her.

"So, you know Jack?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, we spent some _very _nice time together and were planning on spending some more. He's a very handsome, sexy man. So", the woman had asked with narrowed eyes, "how do you know him?"

"Uh, Jack and I have been friends for years", Sam answered calmly. She was considering ways of zatting the woman and hiding her body – too bad that would be a security breach.

"Really? Just friends?"

"Yes", answered Sam, irritation in her voice, "just friends." Although that didn't really cover her relationship with the General.

"Oh good. I wouldn't want to think I was encroaching on someone else's territory. Although he certainly didn't indicate there was anyone back home – certainly not when he was kissing me!"

Okay, maybe not the zat, that was too quick. How about a Goa'uld pain stick? She would have to ask Teal'c if he had one of those. Maybe she could get one sent from Area 51.

The woman – what was the little trollop's name again? – leaned in. "I can tell you – he's _some_ kisser. God, I didn't think I'd ever be able to breath again." With that the woman turned and sauntered away.

Daniel watched in surprise, and some amusement as Sam glared at the retreating woman. He didn't remember ever seeing his friend and colleague look quite so _ferocious._

"Uh Sam, you okay?"

"Hmmm? What Daniel?" She turned her glare onto him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you were just looking a little – upset there."

"Upset? Why should I be upset. If the General wants to cavort with a, a _tart_ then who am I to say anything. And what did she mean by a fishing store?"

"A _tart_ Sam? Isn't that kind of Victorian? And anyway, she seemed nice. She was certainly attractive and you can't fault Jack for wanting a bit of romance in his life. He hasn't had much to be happy about lately and I think he's pretty lonely. This vacation was good for him. I hadn't seen him so relaxed in a long time. He decided to go incognito so as to avoid all the fawning. He wanted to be just 'plain Jack'. And hey, if he got a chance to kiss a pretty woman, why should you care?" He knew he was rubbing it in a bit thick and he was being kind of mean but hell, Sam's the one who had gone out and found someone else and had left Jack behind. It wasn't fair of her to criticize Jack for doing the same.

Sam looked at him in shock and for a second he was pretty sure she was going to rip into him. Abruptly, however, she seemed to sag. "You're right Daniel. I'm being unfair. He certainly deserves some happiness, even some romance. I just wish he'd pick someone nice – not this barracuda!"

"Sam", Daniel laughed. "I'm pretty sure this was nothing more than a holiday fling. I don't think he was going to ask her to marry him or anything. In fact, I think he went out with her just once and then avoided her after that. He spent a lot of time at the orphanage rather than here. Although he could have had just about his pick of women. They were drooling over him."

Sam was quiet the rest of the afternoon. She was worried about the General – but more than that she was thinking about him moving on and finding someone. She hadn't really given it any thought before. She'd only ever thought in terms of herself moving on. He'd told her to 'get a life' and then there was that whole episode on the Prometheus. It had always been about whether or not she'd move on or stay and hope for something more. Not once had she ever considered that Jack – the General – might find someone. Suddenly she felt incredibly uncomfortable and guilty. She'd known that it was hard for him when she'd found someone else but she hadn't really given it that much thought. Now, knowing that he'd kissed another woman had her practically spitting in jealousy and rage.

God Samantha, you're pathetic. You don't want him but you don't want anyone else to have him either. Talk about selfish! She decided, right there and then, that as soon as they got him back and returned to Colorado, she'd do her best to find someone for him. It would have to be the right person though – none of these sleazy bimbos.

She spent the next hour thinking about who would be right for him. It would have to be someone intelligent. As much as he pretended to be dense he was actually very smart and would soon grow tired of a stupid woman. It would also have to be someone who liked the outdoors, who was good at hiking and liked camping. The woman would have to be strong and not a push over. It would have to be someone who could handle his protectiveness but who would also not hesitate to protect him, even to the death.

He's tall, she thought, so it has to be a tall woman. I can't see him with anyone who's too short. He also prefers blonds – which was evidenced by the fact that his wife had been blond and so was s – okay, smart, strong, physically active, blond, tall – hmmm, what else? Well, the woman would have to get along well with Daniel and Teal'c and would also have to like hockey, the Simpsons and animals.

What else she wondered? Oh humor! God, she couldn't forget that. The General had quite an unusual sense of humor and the woman would have to appreciate it – and also be able to give as good as she got. Yup, that should be just about it. Except for one thing – it would be better if she were in the Air Force. She'd understand the pressures of the job and might also have enough clearance to know what he did. That would make it much easier.

Okay, she'd figured out what Jack needed. Now all she had to do was find someone just like that. Certainly there must be someone in the Air Force who fit the bill and who would be the perfect match for the General? She'd have to think about it for a while.


	8. Plan A

_**Sorry for the delay in updating!**_

He was sitting drawing with Amanda when the door suddenly opened. This time, rather than one of his goons, Antonio himself came for a visit. Jack could tell the children were frightened and, if truth be told, so was he. He was really afraid that the drug lord would do something to the children or Sister Rosario.

"Padre! You are feeling better I see. Next time you mustn't work so hard – it's not good for a man your age." Antonio turned to the Sister. "He insisted, monja, that he had to finish the work. I told him it would be too much for him but no – he refused to rest." He turned back to Jack. "You would be better spending your time praying Padre."

"I have been", Jack answered calmly. Inside he was seething in anger and hatred towards their captor, but for the sake of the children he held himself in check. "I pray that we'll all get out of here and go home soon."

"Yes, that would be nice. I hope your prayers come true. We would all like a peaceful end to this problem. But say, I'm sure many of my men would appreciate your prayers. Why don't you come with me? Unfortunately, I am not a religious man, but some of my caballeros would like you to speak to God on their behalf." He laughed, "they probably are also hoping you will absolve them of their sins."

Jack didn't speak, hoping that this was simply Antonio's idea of a joke. Now that the sister had worked with him he could probably handle some prayers in Spanish but he worried that he might be asked to do confessions – or maybe even communion!

Even though he pretty much had given up on religion, there was enough of his upbringing left in him that the idea horrified him. He wasn't an ordained priest and he would feel wrong pretending.

Just then Carlito dropped some of the lego he was working on. The resultant crash – and the terrified look on his face – effectively distracted Antonio. Unfortunately, it also focused his attention on the children.

"Well what have you done?" he smiled at Carlito and walked over to pick up some of the lego pieces. "You have dropped your model and it is broken. That is so sad! I used to love lego when I was a child. Maybe you should come with me and we'll – play together."

Carlito looked like he wanted to cry and he slowly back away until he was standing next to Jack. The General wanted to reach out and pull the little boy close, but he also knew that if he showed any concern that Antonio would use that against them. He decided to stay still and not speak – something which he found very difficult.

Antonio stared at the little boy for a moment and then grinned. He turned his attention next to Amanda. "Why, aren't you a pretty little girl! Some of my men would enjoy playing with you. Would you like to come with me? Maybe I have some candy for you."

Amanda just shook her head and buried it in Jack's shoulder. He could tell she was about to cray.

"What is it you want Calderas?" Jack finally asked.

"Why Padre – can I not show hospitality to my guests? I just thought I would come and see how you were doing and if you needed anything?"

"No, we're fine – except maybe a car to get out of here."

"Alas, I am afraid that is something I do not have. No, you will have to partake of my hospitality for a while longer – at least until my government gives me what I want."

Jack wanted to shout and tell him he was a fool. The government wasn't going to let his brother go or give him any money. He wasn't sure what the American government would do, if they even knew. He knew his only hope was his team. Daniel would be frantic and he was sure the first thing he'd do would be to call his teammates – or maybe even General Hammond. He was pretty sure they were already in Mexico, working to find him. All he had to do was to hold on and keep the Sister and kids safe.

"And then you'll let us go?" Jack asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course, dear Padre. I will have no more need of you then. You and los ninos and the Sister can leave."

"Good."

With a nod, Antonio turned and left. Just as he walked out the door he turned. "Or maybe you and the sister can go. I've always wanted children and I understand these are orphans. Maybe I will keep them." He gave a final grin and closed the door behind him.

Jack felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. The man was pure evil – he had to get the children out of here.

"We must leave Jack", Sister echoed his thoughts. "I am afraid."

"Yeah, I think we'd better figure this out."

* * *

><p>Marco had made arrangements for them to meet Father Shannon. At 8:00 that evening, under the pretext of going for dinner, the three of them left the hotel with instructions on how to get to the house where the true Padre was hiding.<p>

"You are sure you will be okay?", he asked fearfully. "It can be dangerous at night and I do not want you to be hurt."

"We're okay Marco – don't worry", Daniel replied. "We're used to this kind of thing."

"Si, but you do not understand. It is not like living in the United States. There are many from the Cartel who are here." He then looked at Sam. "There are also those who will see a beautiful woman and want her. I do not think you know what you walk into."

"Daniel Jackson knows well", Teal'c answered. "We are very used to danger and have dealt with those much worse than your 'cartel'. You need not fear for us."

"All right, if you say so." He watched as the three Americanos headed out into the night. Shaking his head he couldn't help but think they were too arrogant for their own good. He just prayed they'd be safe.

"Here Daniel, this looks like the right alley." Sam pointed down a dark and very dingy street. They hadn't run into anyone and it appeared as if everyone was behind closed doors for the evening. It was strange because usually, in Mexio, people tended to be out late walking around.

"You think it's safe?" Daniel asked.

"I have seen no one suspicious", Teal'c replied. "I do not believe we have been followed."

"Okay, I'll go first with Daniel. Teal'c, you stay and watch for anything and then come in a few minutes."

Daniel and Sam made their way down the alley until they'd come to a dark green, recessed door. "This is it", Sam whispered. She reached out and knocked out the pattern given them by Marco.

A few minutes and they could hear a number of locks being released. The door then slowly opened and a pair of eyes peeked around the edge.

"Si?" the person asked.

"Buenas noches", Daniel replied. "We're here to see Senor Luz."

"Si", the young woman stepped back and opened the door. She turned out to be a young girl of around 13 or 14 years of age. "Come", she answered and turned to walk down a long, dark corridor. When she got to the door at the end she gave a sharp knock and opened it. "Estan aqui", she said. She then indicated they should enter.

"Hello", a deep voice spoke from deep in the shadows in the room. Sam stepped forward and squinted, trying to see who it was who had spoken.

"Hello", she repeated. "Uh, my friend Daniel and I -"

"I know", the voice interrupted. "Please, come in and have a seat." Daniel and Sam walked in and soon their eyes grew accustomed to the dark. They both sat on the small bench in the middle of the room.

Sam looked at the man seated across from them and couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her mouth. The man could have been Jack O'Neill's brother! He had similar grey hair and brown eyes and was a very handsome man.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at Sam in concern.

"Uh no – it's just that you look very like a friend of mine." When he didn't speak she continued. "The man that has been kidnapped – you could be brothers."

"Ah, I see. That is probably why he was taken in my stead. I did not realize he resembled me." He then continued. "I am sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Patrick Shannon ."

"It is good to meet you Father", Daniel spoke for the first time. "We appreciate you seeing us like this."

"It is the least I could do, considering that your friend was kidnapped in my place. I am sorry for that – things are bad now in Mexico with the drug lords. I'm afraid your friend was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh, that's pretty typical for Jack", Daniel replied. "He draws trouble like a magnet."

The Father raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I understand he is a businessman? That he owns a fishing store?" he asked. "I would not think that would be a very dangerous profession."

"Uh no – well, actually, he doesn't really own a fishing store", Daniel grimaced.

"No? I am sorry, I thought that is what Marco said."

"Yes, well that's what Jack told everyone. You see, he was travelling incognito."

"He was? Why was that?" the Padre asked in confusion.

"Well, he gets a lot of attention when he goes as himself and he wanted a relaxing vacation as 'just Jack', as he put it."

"I see. Well then, what is it he does that makes him want to travel 'incognito'?"

"He's a General in the US Air Force."

Father Shannon didn't say a word for a minute, although Sam could see his face tighten. He didn't look very happy.

"That is not good", he finally said, softly. "Antonio hates Americans – and the American military even more. We must get your friend out and Sister Rosario and the children as quickly as possible."

"We know, that's what we thought. We don't have any idea where they are though."

Shannon looked at them skeptically. Not knowing anything about the Americans who were looking for their friend, all he saw was Sam in her white sundress, looking soft and feminine. Her toughness and strength weren't obvious to his eyes. As for Daniel, he saw a youngish man who looked fit, but didn't have the hardness associated with someone who planned to go up against Antonio Calderas.

"Who do you have who can help you?" he finally asked.

"We have one more companion – Murray – who will be here shortly. He was making sure we weren't followed. With him it's the three of us."

"You cannot hope to find and rescue your friend", Father Shannon said bluntly. "You would be going up against professional mercenaries and very bad men. You need to hire someone who knows how to fight and to deal with pure evil."

Sam laughed. "Please don't let our exteriors fool you Father. We're about as tough as you can get. The three of us, along with Jack, have been a team for many years and have fought, and won, against enemies much worse than your Antonio Calderas. We may look like simple tourists – but we're some of the Air Force's finest."

Just then there was a noise and the door opened. In walked a huge man with a hat pulled low over his head. Shannon was a bit concerned until he saw the recognition on the faces of his two guests.

"I assume this is Mr. Murray?" he finally asked.

"Just Murray", the big man answered. He walked over and shook the Priest's hand. "I thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome." Father answered. Suddenly, he could believe what the woman had said. This man, at least, looked like he could take on a whole army of criminals.

"So, you really think you can do this?" he finally asked.

"We do – at least we will, as soon as we find out where they are."

"Yes – well, I may have some ideas. I've been speaking with a few people", he stopped and smiled faintly, "don't worry, they are people I trust totally – and they have given me a couple of spots where they say Antonio has been active. He has a number of hideaways in the jungle."

"And you say there are a couple of spots that might be likely?" Sam asked.

"Yes. One of the men who spoke with me told me he was hired, a couple of weeks ago, to take some supplies out to one of Antonio's houses. The other spot – well we are waiting to hear back from one of my parishioners on that one. There was a rumor of some men living there but we're not sure."

"When will we hear?" Daniel asked.

"Soon, although in Mexico that could be in 10 minutes or 10 days! No", he continued when he saw they looked worried, "we should hear by tonight or tomorrow morning."

"How easy is it to get to these places?" Sam asked.

"Well, the first house is accessible by road. It's rough but doable. The second location requirs a walk through the jungle. It's hard terrain and would take quite a few hours."

"Do you think they'd take children and an older woman through the jungle?" Daniel figured they must be at the house with the road.

"That would not stop Calderas if he felt that was the best place to hide. He would have no qualms about making nuns or children walk. I'm afraid we will have to wait until we hear word."

"Do you have a map?" Sam asked. "Let's figure out how to get to both places so we're ready when word comes."

* * *

><p>Jack spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how they could get away. He knew that Calderas wouldn't let them go, even if he got what he wanted. He also wouldn't put it past the man to do what he said he would do and begin to kill his hostages.<p>

He just didn't know how they were going to manage it. If it had only been him, he could have gotten away and probably would even have stood a chance. As it was, he just couldn't see how he was going to escape with three young children and a nun. He didn't even see a way to make it out of the compound, let alone the jungle. He just prayed that Sg1 was on it because he figured they were their only chance.

It was later that afternoon when he heard a loud noise. It only took him a few seconds to realize what it was, although he didn't know what it meant.

"What is that Senor Jack?" Carlito asked. Little Amanda climbed up on his knee, her thumb in her mouth.

"I'm scared", she said.

"It's okay sweetheart", Jack said softly, rubbing her back and holding on to her tightly. "It's just a helicopter." Sister Rosario was peeking out of the crack between the shutters and Miquel was pressed up against her.

"Can you see anything Sister?" he asked.

"Si. It looks like Antonio and a couple of his men are leaving."

"I wonder where he's going?" asked Jack. "You'd think he'd be worried that his chopper would be sighted."

"Oh, I expect he has enough people in his pay that his flight will be 'invisible'", she answered bitterly. "He can pretty much get away with anything. I just wish he'd brought us here with that machine rather than making the children walk."

Jack nodded, although he was no longer really paying attention. With Antonio gone, now might be the time to see about an escape. He was pretty sure that Calderas was the one to really watch, although he was positive his men were ruthless as well – still, they couldn't be worse than the crime lord.

A little while later one of the men – he'd heard him referred to as Hector - brought them their evening meal. As he put the meal on the table, Jack was surprised to see how uncomfortable the man looked.

Finished with his job of serving the meal, Hector turned towards the door, but then glanced up at Jack, a frightened look on his face. He lowered his eyes quickly and, at the same time, reached up and grabbed something around his neck. Jack looked closely and could see the man holding on to a small gold crucifix.

Aha, he thought, here's someone who isn't comfortable about a priest being kidnapped. Maybe this was something he could use.

"God be with you Hector", he said softly. "May He forgive you for what you are doing."

Jack almost laughed at the look of pure terror that came over the poor man's face. Hector looked again at the man he thought of as Father Shannon. "I have no choice Padre. Please, tell God I do not mean to hurt anyone. Antonio will kill me if I don't do as he says."

"You save your life, only to lose your soul Hector", he answered gently. He really hoped he was doing a good impression of a priest. He felt like such a fraud.

"I - please Padre, forgive me!" Hector turned and hurried from the room, practically slamming the door behind him.

"You did that very well Jack", laughed Sister Rosario. "You are a natural. Have you ever considered becoming a man of God."

"I'm afraid He wouldn't want me Sister", Jack answered. He had meant it as a joke but the little nun suddenly looked very somber.

"Why do you say that? You are a good man."

"Well, a lot of people wouldn't say so, and I tend to agree with them." He really didn't want to get into this right now, but he could tell Sister had that 'dog with a bone' look on her face. She could give Daniel a run for his money!

"You have done something of which you are ashamed?" she asked gently. "God forgives all things my son, as long as we are repentant."

Jack gave a crack of laughter, although he was feeling far from amused. "_I_ can't even forgive me Sister so how can I ask God to do so?"

She walked over beside him and reached out and took his arm. "Jack, I do not believe you have done anything so bad. I can tell you are a fine man, a good man – even if you are no fish store owner!"

He lifted his head abruptly and looked at her in shock.

"Oh, I do not know who you really are, but I can tell that you are someone with power. I would also say that you are one who is used to command and to expect much from those under you. But I also know that you expect even more from yourself. It is for this reason you cannot forgive yourself, isn't it."

"I can't forgive myself Sister, because there _is_ no forgiveness for what I've done."

She stared at him for a few moments and then shook her head sadly. "You are mistaken, but that is something you will have to discover for yourself. Just tell me one thing Jack – who are you – really?"

He sighed, wondering if it was safe to tell her. Not that he didn't trust her – but these were very bad men and it wouldn't take much for them to get information out of her. He looked at her and suddenly realized he was wrong – it would take a lot to get Sister Rosario to do anything she didn't want to. Anyway, if it got to that point it really wouldn't matter anyway.

"My name is Jack O'Neill and I'm a General in the US Air Force", he finally replied, softly so the children wouldn't hear.

"Madre de Dios!" she hissed. "Do not let Antonio know that or he will kill you. He hates the American military with a passion."

"Yeah, that's why I'm keeping quiet about it."

"Why did you pretend to be who you are not?" she asked.

"I just wanted a nice vacation as Jack – not as a General."

"I see. It becomes tiresome after a while?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you are lucky I guess and so are we. If anyone can save us from this, it is you."

He appreciated the Sister's confidence but he really didn't know if there was anything he _could_ do. He'd have to wait and see.

A short while later Hector returned to pick up their dinner things. He hadn't said anything until he stood next to Jack, who was sitting at the table playing lego with the children.

"Antonio is gone until tomorrow. You can leave after midnight, when most of the men are sleeping. Paco and Enrico will be on guard duty but you must not be seen by them. Here is the key", he handed him the key to the room and then reached into the waist of his pants and pulled out a switchblade. "Take this as well but if you must use it, you will be discovered when the guards change at 3:00 am."

"Will you be in trouble?" Jack asked. The man looked terrified.

"As you said yourself Padre, it is only my life. My soul is more important."

"Why don't you come with us?" Jack asked. He couldn't bear the thought of the man being killed – and from what he'd seen of Antonio, he'd probably torture the man first.

"If I go they will know for certain it was me. Antonio will make sure that I am caught – I could never be free. This way, there is some doubt."

"But won't they know that you gave me the key? You were the only one to come in and see us."

"Yes, so you must make it look like you forced the lock. They will then have no suspicion of me. Antonio's cousin is also my wife so, if he has a doubt, he will probably let me live, although he will watch me closely. Now, I must go. You must travel quickly because Antonio is to return early tomorrow morning." Hector moved quickly to the door. "God speed."

"Hector", Jack said softly. "You are a good man – God knows what you are doing."

"Thank you Padre", Hector smiled and left.

So – they now had a chance – although they still had to make it through the jungle. Jack turned to Sister Rosario. "Let's get the children ready. We need to go."


	9. The Jungle

**_Sorry - it's short but I wanted to get something out to you. I'll update more regularly now. _**

The young girl, who had opened the door to them initially, came into the room and spoke softly to Father Shannon in Spanish. Sam glanced over at Daniel but he shook his head. He couldn't hear what was being said.

"We think we know where they are keeping the hostages", Father spoke, as the girl quietly exited the room. "There was a sighting of a helicopter heading out towards one of the sites we suspected. It took off a short while later and headed back to Antonio's compound on the coast."

"Do we know who was in it?" Daniel asked.

"My contact says they think it may have been Antonio himself. We know that a major drug deal is going down and there is a boat off the coast by his house. I expect he had to return to do the deal directly. It probably means there's a bit of time until he returns to his jungle hide-away."

"How long ago did this happen?" Sam wondered.

"The helicopter was seen returning around 6:30 this evening. It is dark so he will most likely spend the night at his house."

"So, it's 8:30 now – we may have a few hours to get in and get out." Sam stood up, anxious to get moving and knowing there wasn't a lot of time.

"How do you plan to do that?" Father Shannon asked. "Unlike Antonio we do not have access to a helicopter, and anyway, it would be seen. To go by foot, at night, will be almost impossible."

"Look, we know it's about 3 hours to the point where we have to leave the vehicle and walk. From there it's what – about another 3 hours on foot?" They had carefully studied the maps while waiting for news.

"It is three hours by day – both in the car and then on foot. At night it will take much longer, even if you are able to do it."

"Padre, I understand that you are hesitant, but believe me, we're experienced at making our way through worse terrain than this. Besides, we brought equipment with us to help make it through. All we need is a vehicle and help getting to the right place."

"That is no problem." He suddenly grinned, looking years younger and reminding them even more of Jack – when he was being mischievous. "You can use the Bishop's car."

"Uh – he's okay with that?" Daniel wanted to know.

"He doesn't know, but I'm sure if he did he would say it is God's will."

"He doesn't know?" Daniel raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam, who was sporting a grin of her own. He then glanced at Teal'c, whom he could almost swear was smiling deep inside.

"It appears as Father Shannon may indeed be O'Neill's long lost twin", the Jaffa said with a straight face. Daniel snorted, although he kind of figured the same thing himself.

"Okay, well, let's get moving then. We'll need to stop at our hotel and pick up our things first." Sam grew serious again, planning their 'mission'.

"I will have the car meet you in the back alley behind the hotel. Please do not say anything to Marco. He is a good man, but I do not want him to get into any trouble from Antonio."

"Of course not." Sam walked over and held out her hand. "Thank you so much for everything Padre. You have been a great help. We will let you know when we've got them safe."

The Priest just grinned again and nodded. "I am sorry for your friend and for the children and Sister Rosario. If it wasn't for the danger they were in I would say this is the most excitement I've had in a while."

Sam led the way back to the hotel, thinking all the way of what they would need and how they would get to where Jack and the others were being held. According to the information Shannon had given them, the General was being kept at an old mining camp. There was no fence, but the area was totally surrounded by dense jungle and there was no quick or easy way in or out.

If they got in before Antonio returned they might have a chance. The problem would be ensuring that none of his men were able to radio for back-up. If they were spotted from the air – which would be relatively easy – there was little chance they'd make it out.

"I hate jungles", Daniel suddenly muttered. "Every time we go through a jungle something happens. I either get bitten by some huge, disgusting bug, or we end up falling through a hole or get caught by weird aliens. Why did it have to be a jungle?" He groused.

Sam knew it was simply Daniel's way of coping with the stress of the situation. It was funny really, she thought. It had always been Jack who had complained of every little thing – from trees, to weather, to having to look at ruins, to greeting aliens. She knew it had been his way of dealing with things. But for some reason, it had also helped the rest of them. There was an incredible security in listening to him complain of minor, everyday irritations. They knew that when he did that, there was nothing really serious to worry about. So, listening to Daniel made her realize that he was both missing Jack and channeling him. It was endearing – but it also caused her heart to ache. Right now she too was missing the General terribly.

It took them a little over half an hour to get back to the hotel and get all of their gear together. As they made their way to the back alley they saw Marco standing and watching them from his balcony. He gave a little wave and then turned back inside. The Padre was right, he was a good man, and they didn't want to get him into any trouble.

A dark sedan drove up and stopped. Sam pulled open the front door and went to speak to the driver. "Padre, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"It is because of me that your friend has been kidnapped. The least I can do is help get him back, as well as the Sister and children."

"But Father, it is too dangerous."

"God will protect me." He stopped and then got that smile that reminded her so much of Jack. "And if he doesn't, I'm sure you will."

She sighed and waved at Daniel and Teal'c. They all got in the car and it proceeded out into the country to rescue their friend.

* * *

><p>He spoke softly to Sister Rosario, planning their escape. The children had been sleeping for a few hours. It was going to be a hard trek and they needed all the rest they could get.<p>

"I am just fine Jack. I will be able to make it. Remember, I have lived here all my life. I am perfectly capable of walking through the jungle."

"I know. I just want to make sure we have everything covered. Remember, if they capture me or I'm injured, you keep going with the kids. You're job is to get them to safety. I can look after myself."

"Yes, and you remember the same thing. The children are what is important. Do not worry about me." She scowled at him as she said this, knowing that it would be hard for him to leave her if the situation required it.

He had spent an hour making slings out of some of the blankets. They would make it much easier for them to carry the children. Sister Rosario needed it as it would be tiring for her. For him, it was more a case of having his arms free in case he had to defend his little band.

He looked at he young, innocent faces of the children and wondered again how such evil could exist in the world. For some reason, it was easier to deal with when it was aliens who were the bad guys. Knowing that people on his own planet were so depraved had always been harder to bear.

Finally it was midnight and he knew it was time to leave. He filled his pockets with bottles of water and Sister Rosario put some in the big pockets of her habit. He then went over and woke up Carlito.

"Carlito, it's time to go", he whispered. The little boy made a soft noise and then turned over and burrowed down into the covers.

"A typical boy", Sister whispered.

He smiled but shook the boy again, gently. "Come on Carlito, we have to go."

With a groan the young boy rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What is it Senor Jack?" he asked with a yawn.

"We are getting out of here. Wake up your sister – carefully." Jack then bent and shook Miguel. "Come on sleepy heads."

Once the very tired children were awake he and the Sister explained that they had to escape. "You must be as quiet as mice and do exactly as the Sister and I say. It is going to be dangerous so you _must_ remain quiet at all times, no matter what happens. Can you do that?" he asked. The three children, their eyes wide with fear, nodded their heads.

"Don't worry, Sister and I will look after you but I think it's time we got out of here and went and saw our friends, don't you?" Again the nods, but they didn't say anything. He hated having to fighten them, but knew their lives all depended on getting out quietly.

"Okay everyone, vamanos!" Going to the door he carefully turned the key in the lock and slowly opened it. They had checked from the crack in the blinds to make sure no one was walking around. They figured they had another 10 minutes or so before any of the guards came to check.

Jack glanced back quickly to where the 'lumps' were on the mattresses. To anyone looking in through the blinds they would look like sleeping bodies, although they certainly wouldn't bear close examination. Still, he hoped it would work.

"Let's go." He moved our first, staying close to the building, followed by Carlito, who held Amanda by the hand. Next was Miguel followed closely by Sister Rosario. The five of them crept slowly around the corner of the building. Jack stopped briefly, knowing that the next journey into the jungle would be the most dangerous. They had to cross the compound in the open. All it would take would be for one of the men to look out a window to see them escaping. He waited a few seconds until a cloud moved in front of the moon. He then motioned to the others and began to move.

They were being extremely quiet and he was proud of the children, but still, to him every noise – every footstep, every breath, every rustle of clothing sounded loud in the still night air. He was sure no one would be able to hear them but he could feel the fear and tension build. The sweat was already pouring down his back.

Just as they were about to reach the tree line, Amanda tripped and fell. She let out a soft cry but instantly put her hand over her mouth. They all froze for what seemed like forever, and waited for a door to open and men to come streaming out. After a few seconds, when nothing happened, they all breathed again. Jack leaned over and carefully lifted the little girl back to her feet. She looked in fear at him, expecting his anger. Instead, he winked at her and grinned. Taking her hand in his he again led them to the trees.

No more than 10 seconds later they had made the jungle, with no one having seen them. He knew that now was also dangerous, however, as the noise of their passage would be much louder until they could get farther away. It was also difficult to see where they were going and there was a greater chance of trips and falls.

Sister Rosario took the two boys by the hand as he continued to hold on to Amanda. They walked for another few minutes, in virtual silence except for the snapping of branches and soft shimmer of the leaves as they walked past.

Jack was relieved to hear the sounds of the night jungle – the animals that roamed through the trees during the night. He knew that silence was much more to be feared but, for the children, the sounds were terrifying. It was when he heard Amanda's soft wimper that he finally stopped.

Motioning to the Sister he knelt down and whispered to the little girl. "Sister is going to carry you now, okay?" She nodded, looking relieved. Jack helped the little girl up and placed the sling under her hips. Her legs wrapped around the little nun and she rested her head on Sister's shoulder. He figured she'd be asleep before long.

He explained to the boys, back at the hut, that they'd have to take turns walking. They were both trying so hard to be brave, but it was going to be hard for them. They were still so little, he realized.

He started by lifting Miguel and putting the blanket-sling under the boy's legs and over his own shoulders. He nodded to Sister, who took Carlito's hand in hers.

He then turned and led them into the jungle.


	10. Slow Going

The going was slow. Although the moon was shining brightly, very little light made its way through the thick foliage to the path below. What made it even harder were the thick branches and vines which seemed to intentionally try and trip them up at every step.

As tough as it was, however, Jack was amazed at how well Sister and the kids were doing. Both Amanda and Miguel were sound asleep, dead weights in the arms of the adults who held them. Little Carlito was being so brave, thought Jack with real pride. He tried his hardest to keep up and to not make a sound. He knew the little boy was frightened – hell, he was frightened- but Carlito just kept moving.

They'd been walking for close to an hour and Jack realized they hadn't made very much distance. It was too hard in the dark. He constantly had that twitchy feeling in his back, expecting at any moment to hear the sounds of pursuit. So far, thankfully, there was nothing. Maybe they had a chance after all.

Just at that moment Carlito went flying forward, obviously having tripped over some invisible obstruction in the path. Jack tried to reach out and stop the fall, but was hampered by having to hold on to the still sleeping Miguel.

Carlito fell face down, into a pile of leaves and branches. For a few moments he was totally still, and Jack's heart stopped. He moved, as quickly as he could, to kneel down beside the little boy. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a small whimper.

"Are you okay Carlito?" he asked gently. He could see a small shake of the head. He reached carefully and lifted the boy until he was leaning up against Jack's legs. "Let's see what you did to yourself." It didn't look like the damage was too bad. Carlito had a small scrape on his cheek, but other than that appeared more frightened than anything.

With Sister Rosario's help he took a Kleenex from his pocket and wet it using some of their bottled water. He gently wiped the dirt and blood off of the boy's face. "There, it's not too bad", he said. Carlito sniffed and a lone tear dropped onto his cheek. He knew the little boy was frightened and tired. With a sigh, he realized that he couldn't ask him to walk any more.

"Sister, give me a hand. I'm going to carry Carlito."

"You can't carry both of them", she answered.

"I don't think I have a choice. We're never going to make it out at this rate."

"I'm sorry Senor Jack", Carlito sniffed again.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Carlito", he answered, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You've been very brave, but you're tired and it's late. I want you to climb up on my back and hold on tight, okay?" he told him. "It's going to be a bit awkward, but we'll manage."

"Okay Senor."

It took a few minutes but he finally had the two boys placed so that he could walk. Miguel had slept through the whole thing and was held in the sling in front. Carlito rode on his back and Sister Rosario had managed to twist another strip of blanket around him so he was secured. It took a bit to untangle arms and legs but eventually they were able to move out.

It now became even more difficult for Jack to maneuver through the jungle. He worried too that he'd be at a real disadvantage if anyone came upon them, but he knew he didn't have a choice. It was just too difficult for the children to walk.

"You okay Sister?" he asked, a short time later.

"I am fine. Amanda is little and she's sleeping. It is you I am worried about." Sister Rosario knew that Jack was still recovering from his day spent digging and that it must be exhausting to carry the two boys.

"Nah, you don't need to worry about me. I'm pretty tough and have spent years carrying heavy packs. The boys aren't that heavy – it's mostly that it's a bit awkward." He glanced at the little nun. She too showed an amazing amount of courage.

He grinned slightly – she'd have made a good member of his team. He wondered what all those aliens out there would think of her – or her of them, for that matter. He knew Teal'c would really appreciate her as would Thor. He smiled more broadly when he thought of the various Goa'uld's they'd come across. They'd be no match for Sister Rosario.

They'd been walking for about 3 hours and still there was no sign of pursuit. He just hoped they had gotten far enough away so that they had a chance if anyone discovered their absence now. The best scenario would be if their escape wasn't discovered until someone came to bring them breakfast.

It was just as he was beginning to hope that they'd made it when heard the sound he'd dreaded. A helicopter was returning.

"God – where are you guys", he muttered. He could so use his team right about now.

* * *

><p>"We can leave the car here", Father Shannon stated, as he drove into a small turnout. "They won't be able to see it from the road."<p>

"Thank you Father", Sam replied. "In that case, I think you should stay here so that when we bring them out we can get out of here quickly and head back to town."

"I want to come with you. I might be able to help."

"Will all due respect Padre", Daniel interjected, "I think you'd be better off waiting. We're used to this sort of thing and you're not. It's going to be dangerous. "

"I am not afraid", the priest replied. "God is with me."

"While I have no doubt of that, Father Shannon, as Daniel Jackson has stated, we are familiar with this kind of thing and can move quickly to rescue O'Neill and the others. You are a brave and honorable man, but it would be best for you to remain here." Teal'c spoke gently to the Priest.

"You're saying I'll get in the way?" Father Shannon said bluntly.

Teal'c simply nodded once. "I admire your courage, but sometimes it is wise to know when to stay and let others fight."

"Okay, okay – I get it. I'll watch the car. Just be careful out there. I don't know if you realize how evil Antonio and his henchmen are. He won't hesitate to kill."

"As we've said Father, we're well used to dealing with - people – like that. We'll be very careful."

As they'd been speaking, Sam and the others had been getting ready for their rescue. Well kitted out with weapons and supplies, and used to this kind of thing, they were ready to go in minutes. With a short 'goodbye' to the Padre, they headed into the jungle.

Their progress was much faster than Jack and his little group, but it was still almost unbearably slow. They had to make occasional stops to ensure they continued to head in the right direction. It was difficult, with no ability to see the stars and enveloped in a dark jungle, to accurately gage their route. Sam thought briefly that they could really use Jack. He had an almost uncanny sense of direction and was well used to travelling through this kind of terrain. Teal'c was good as well, but had less experience with moving through tropical jungles.

They'd been travelling over two hours, and figured they were getting close to the compound where they hoped Jack and the others were being held when they heard a sound off in the distance. Sam stopped and looked at her companions. After a few seconds she cursed.

"Helicopter!"

* * *

><p>Jack motioned to Sister to stop as he listed to the sound of the chopper. Once the noise stopped he signaled that they should move. He tried to pick up the pace, but it was difficult. They were both tired and hindered by holding on to the children.<p>

It was approximately 10 minutes later when he could see lights blaring in the distance, in the direction of the camp they'd left. All of the floodlights must have been turned on, Jack realized. That meant they knew the prisoners were gone.

Sister Rosario gave him a worried look, but there was really nothing they could do. He wondered briefly if they'd send the chopper to look for them. They'd be okay as long as they were undercover of the trees, but the moment they reached the road they'd be in danger of detection.

He also knew that Antonio would send out men to look for them. With flashlights and the right gear, they could make quick time and it wouldn't be long before they were discovered. He decided, right then and there, that he had to do whatever he could to get the nun and the children to safety. He just wished he had more than a knife.

"Sister", he said softly, "If a few minutes I want you to go ahead with the children. When you come to the road, check carefully to make sure none of Antonio's people are around. Head towards town but keep to the side of the road, in the trees, as much as possible. I expect they'll send the helicopter to try and find us."

"What are you planning Jack?" she asked suspiciously. "You cannot hope to defeat Antonio on your own."

"I know, and I don't intend to try. What I can do, though, is delay and distract them. It'll be a lot easier for me without the children. Don't worry", he continued as she turned to him, "I know what I'm doing and I'll be careful."

"I don't like this. I think we should stay together."

"No sister. I want those children safe, and you too." He carefully woke up Miguel and set him down on the ground. "Your turn Carlito." The young boy sniffed but didn't say anything. Jack looked at the two boys and smiled at them. "You're doing great you too. Now I want you to listen carefully okay? You're going to go with Sister Rosario while I check some things out. You'll need to walk on your own, but I know you can do it, okay?"

"Where are you going Senor?" Miguel asked tearfully.

"I'm just going to go back and take a look at a couple of things. I want to make sure you all get out of here soon and can go home."

"No", Carlito started to cry. "Please don't leave Senor Jack, please!" He ran over and grabbed Jack around the legs, holding on for dear life.

The General looked at Sister Rosario, feeling terrible. When the Sister simply shook her head at him he pulled Carlito's arms from around his legs and knelt down. "Carlito, Sister Rosario will look after you and it's your job to look after Amanda okay?" When the little boy just looked at him, tears rolling down his cheeks, Jack felt terrible. "C'mere", he said softly. Carlito threw himself into his arms and held on tightly. Finally he pulled back and looked at Jack.

"I will look after Amanda but you have to promise me you'll come back."

Jack didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he didn't want the kids to worry about him, but at the same time he knew he was walking into danger and he didn't want to lie.

"I promise I'll be really, really careful Carlito. I want to come back and take you fishing again, okay, and you too Miguel?"

"Okay Senor Jack." The two boys answered. He gave a smile and a quick hug to both boys and then walked over to Sister and leaned down and kissed Amanda on the forehead. The little girl was still sleeping deeply, for which Jack was glad.

"Okay, you head out with the children Sister. Go as fast as you can. If you hear anyone coming close, hide and wait until you're sure it's safe to go."

"Go with God Jack", the sister said, gently touching his cheek. He felt as if he'd been given a blessing.

With a smile and a two fingered salute he turned and walked a little ways back until he found a good hiding place and waited. He just prayed Sister Rosario would make it out safely.

It felt like forever that he waited, but he actually knew it was much too soon when Jack heard the sounds of people coming towards him. They were still a ways off, but were making pretty good time. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and his palms grew sweaty. He had the switchblade in his hand and had to wipe his palms on his pants. He knew that he was more nervous than usual, because of the danger the children were in. If anything happened to them …

He heard shouts and then the noises grew closer. He was hoping that the men were spread out so that he could take one of them down and retrieve a weapon and then hide quickly. The only way he'd be able to protect Sister and the kids was if he was armed properly.

"They came this way", he heard someone shout. Damn, they were getting close. He pushed himself back into the thick trees and waited.

* * *

><p>I heard something Sam", Daniel whispered. They'd been traveling for a couple of hours.<p>

"I know, I heard it too. Let's be careful guys", she said. She had the feeling that something was about to go down.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as two of Antonio's men walked by his hiding place. He could hear someone else coming so waited quietly. Another man came by, followed closely by someone he recognized – Hector. He figured now was his chance.<p>

He moved in, as silently as possible, behind Hector. He grabbed him from behind, holding one arm around his neck, the blade of the knife held to his throat. The other arm reached around and pulled Hector's arm back – the one holding his gun. He efficiently disarmed the man and kept hold of his automatic rifle.

"It's me, Padre Shannon", he whispered into the man's ear. "I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to." He could feel the man's nod. "I'm sorry about this Hector." Letting go of his neck, he stepped back and hit the man sharply over the head with his own rifle. As Hector crumpled to the ground Jack pulled him back into the trees. He quickly divested him of his extra ammunition and then left him. He figured he'd be out for a while.

He felt bad for hurting the man, but he also knew that if it didn't look like he'd been legitimately captured, then Antonio would be suspicious.

Moving quickly, Jack stood up to follow the others. At the same moment he heard a shout. He'd been spotted. He dove to the side to the sound of the rapid firing of automatic weapons.

* * *

><p>"Crap", Sam exclaimed. She began to run, followed immediately by Daniel and Teal'c. They all knew that Jack probably had something to do with the gunfire.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the guns stopped shooting, Jack stood up and began to run – in the direction away from where the nun and the children were heading. If he could get Antonio's men to chase him it might give them a chance.<p>

He heard someone call out and knew he'd been spotted again. They clearly had some kind of night goggles if they were able to see him so easily. It put him at a distinct disadvantage. He tripped and would have fallen except he was able to grab the branches from a huge tree In his path. As bullets hit the area around him he knew he had to get to cover. He pulled himself around the trunk of the large vine-covered tree. He would have liked a few minutes to catch his breath but knew he didn't have time. Carefully looking out he pointed his rifle and began to spray the area the shots were coming from.

He couldn't keep this up for too long but again, he wanted to give the Sister enough time to get out and on the way to the town. He kept firing rounds every few seconds.

"I suggest you drop your weapon and put your hands up Padre." The voice came from behind him.

Crap! He'd been caught like a raw recruit, from behind. Carefully setting the rifle down he lifted his hands above his head.

"Turn around – slowly."

* * *

><p>As they raced, as fast as they could, through the Mexican jungle, all three teammates prayed they would be in time. They didn't know what they'd do if something happened to Jack. And, they all knew, that if anything happened to the children, Jack would never forgive himself.<p>

Suddenly Sam stopped and held up her arm. Someone was coming. Without a word each of them backed silently into the foliage, waiting to see who would come.

Whoever it was, wasn't traveling quickly. Sam realized, at that moment, that the sounds of gunfire had stopped.

"I'm scared Sister." The voice of a young child could be heard in the sudden silence.

"Shhhh Miguel", a frantic whisper.

Sam watched as two young children, followed by a nun – who was holding another child – staggered out into the path in front of them. She breathed a sigh of relief to see them, but quickly realized that Jack was not present.

She waited until she was sure no one else was coming and then stepped out into the path.

"Madre de Dios!", exclaimed the nun, seriously startled.

"I'm sorry Sister", Sam said as she moved forward. The little nun frowned, and Carter realized she didn't know whether or not the woman even spoke English. "Daniel!"

Daniel stepped forward and began to speak with the woman in Spanish.

"Sister, we are here to get you home. We are friends of Jack."

"Really?" she answered, looking relieved. "Are you Daniel?" she asked. When the man nodded she looked like her whole body sagged. "Thank God."

Daniel figured that in her case her words were literal.

"Daniel, ask her about the General."

"Uh –"

"You want to know about your friend?" she interrupted. When he nodded she went on. "He went back to try and lead them away from us. I fear for his life. Did you hear the guns?"

"Yes, but we know Jack and he's pretty good at getting himself out of trouble. " Daniel turned to Sam. "What should we do? We need to get the kids to safety but Jack needs help."

"I know Daniel. Look, why don't you take the Sister and children to the road and have Father Shannon take them back to the village. Then come back and wait for us. Teal'c and I will go retrieve the General."

"Sam, do you think he's -"

"He's fine Daniel", she said without doubt. "He may be battered and bruised, but he's not dead and we're going to get him out of there."

"I wish I could go with you but I know these kids need to get back. Just be careful, okay?"

"You know I will Daniel – and you too."

Daniel explained what was going to happen. The nun nodded but the two boys started to argue.

"No, we can't leave Senor Jack. We have to go and get him." Carlito cried. Amanda was finally starting to wake up and looked up blearily. The first thing out of her mouth was "Chack!" Daniel shook his head – what was it about his friend and kids. They all adored him.

"Carlito, I'm Jack's friend – we're all his friends", he pointed to Sam and Teal'c, "and he wants us to help you get out of here. I'm going with you and your friends but Sam and Murray will go and get Jack."

"But she's a girl", Miguel whined.

"Yes, but she's also a soldier – a very good soldier. Jack trusts her completely." He explained. Sam didn't know what was going on but noticed the kids were looking at her, as was the nun. She gave a smile, but somehow that didn't make them look happier. At that she frowned, which, for some odd reason seemed to make them relax a bit. She wished she had Jack's ability with kids.

"Okay. Please, bring him back." Carlito asked softly. "He's our friend too." Daniel reached over and put his hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry – they'll bring him back."

With that Daniel led the little band towards the car. He reached over and lifted Amanda from Sister Rosario, who looked about ready to collapse.

Teal'c and Sam continued into the dark and dense forest, determined to locate Jack and bring him home.

Double crap! He knew that voice. He turned around slowly and looked into the face of Antonio Calderas.

The man had on night goggles, just as Jack suspected. He was also carrying the latest in automatic weaponry – and it was pointed directly at Jack.

"So, you didn't like my hospitality? I am hurt Padre. I went out of my way to welcome you, to treat you well, and this is the way you repay me?"

"Sorry Antonio, the hospitality was great – it was just the smell. I'm afraid there was something really rotten there and it made me sick."

He wondered, for a moment, if he'd gone too far. Even in the dark of the night he could see that Antonio looked mad – not as in angry – but as insane. Jack was sure that he was about to die, but then the drug lord seemed to get a hold of himself and he laughed.

"You are funny Padre." He turned and looked at someone behind Jack and spoke. "Tie him up and let's get back to the compound. Make sure the others find the children and the nun." He spoke again to Jack. "You would be better to just tell us where they are. We will find them, you know, and someone might just get hurt."

"Sorry Calderas, but I don't' know where they are."

Calderas looked at him with a very strange expression. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "You are a very unusual priest. I think maybe it is I who smell something bad."

Jack didn't reply, knowing that things had just gotten very dangerous again.

Without warning, one of Calderas men grabbed him from behind and pulled his arms back. He struggled briefly but another man moved up and stuck a pistol to his temple. He settled down immediately. The next thing he knew, his hands were cuffed securely behind his back.

Antonio walked up to him. "I will find out what is going on, but in the meantime -" He lifted his rifle and smashed it into the side of Jack's head.

The last thing he thought was that he was going to have a really bad headache.


	11. The Rescue

The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt – a lot - and that something was dripping into his eyes! It didn't take much to figure out that his head was bleeding and that he felt like crap.

The second thing he noticed was that he was sitting up in a chair. However, when he went to move, to make himself more comfortable, he realized the third thing; he was tied up tightly.

Damn! It slowly began to come back to him although he was still a little foggy on the details – until he heard that voice.

"So, you have decided to join us."

Yup, he knew that voice. It was good ol' Antonio, the Mexican's version of a System Lord. And even though the man didn't have a literal snake in him, he was every bit as pompous, arrogant and just plain bad as any Goa'uld Jack had come across over the years.

Jack slowly lifted his head off his chest where it had been resting. The reason for the slow speed was so his head wouldn't fall off his neck, something he was sure was very possible, the way it was feeling. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes from the sticky, but drying blood.

He tried to focus his eyes towards his friendly captor, at the same time testing his bonds. Yeah, just what he thought. Antonio's men were _very_ good at tying knots. His arms were pulled tightly behind his back and his wrists tied tightly together. Each ankle was tied to a leg of the chair and there was no way he was going to get the bonds loose by himself.

Okay, he'd managed to keep his stomach from losing its contents, and his eyes were relatively clear and focused. Now all he had to wait to see was what Calderas had in store for him. He was pretty sure it wasn't anything good.

"Good morning. I see you are finally awake." Calderas said smoothly.

Now that Jack could see, he was able to tell that the drug lord was lounging casually on a couch across from where Jack was seated. The man was holding a steaming cup of coffee. What he wouldn't have given for one of those.

"Yeah", he answered shortly. God, just that much sent spikes through his head.

"I am sorry to have had my men – incapacitate you. It was easier to bring you back this way. I was afraid you would try and escape." Calderas paused and put the cup of coffee on the table in front of him and picked up what looked like a croissant. Bastard, thought Jack. He must know I'm starving!

"Me? I think you overestimate me", Jack answered. "Why ever would I want to escape this?" he motioned with his head.

Antonio stared at him and then put his plate down beside his coffee and sat forward, leaning over slightly. "Enough of this. You will tell me now who you really are."

"But you know who I am. I am Father Shannon, priest and friend to the people of this area."

"Do not lie to me", hissed Antonio. "You are no priest, unless you spent your years at Seminary learning to fight. I will ask you again, nicely, who are you? If you choose not to answer I will call a couple of my men to help you with your memory. They have helped many people remember, when they say they have forgotten."

Crap – he knew this was coming. He really, really didn't feel like doing the torture thing today. The last time he'd gone through something like that had been with Ba'al and, as much as he'd grown to hate the damn sarcophagus, at least it had meant he got back with no physical injuries. Somehow, he didn't think that would be the case here. Maybe, if he could delay things a bit, his team would find him.

"My name is Jack", he answered, "Jack Carter. I'm a businessman from Minnesota. I own a fishing store and was just down here on vacation." He tried to look as guileless as possible, praying that Calderas would accept this answer.

"A businessman? Somehow I don't think so", the oily bastard answered. "Your skills are not those of someone who works in a store."

"Hey, I said a _fishing_ store. I work outdoors, in the wilderness. I have years of experience hunting and fishing and roughing it. It's not like I'm an accountant or something for God's sake."

Antonio looked at him consideringly, obviously trying to discover if the man sitting bound in front of him was telling the truth or not. "Why did you pretend to be the Padre?" he finally asked.

"Because I figured I was safer that way. You were planning on keeping the Priest alive but I didn't know what you'd do with me if you knew who I really was." This was actually true, thought Jack, and it was still a distinct possibility that Calderas would simply get rid of him now that he knew he wasn't the Priest.

"Mmmm", Antonio murmured noncommittally. "So what should I do with you now?" he asked himself. Jack knew that his life now hung by a thread. It could go either way.

"I can pay a ransom."

"Really? A man with a fishing store? How could you have enough money for a ransom?"

"It's a really _big_ fishing store. In fact, I own a whole chain of stores across the mid-west. I'm worth millions." Yeah right O'Neill, millions!

"Millions?" Calderas laughed and stood up. "I think I liked you better when you were the Priest. Now I see you are nothing more than an American capitalist. There are too many of you in the world. I think maybe you are not worth the trouble."

Damn! "Uh, maybe not, but I do have some influence with the Mexican government", he said in desperation.

"Yes?" Antonio asked sarcastically. "You are telling me that my government is planning to open a fishing store? Somehow I don't see them getting that excited by the prospect."

"No, but they are excited about me opening some manufacturing plants down here. I've been in talks with your federal government for months. Hunting and fishing is a huge industry in America and there's lots of money to be made. I also work with guns", he paused, "you know – hunting rifles and such. Your government is _very_ interested."

This time Antonio did look intrigued. Jack figured the talk of manufacturing and guns would grab the other man's attention. He just hoped he didn't start asking too many questions. Jack wouldn't have a clue who he would have been talking to in the Mexican government if what he said had been true.

"I see. So, the government might not be happy if you were killed?" Calderas asked with narrowed eyes. "In fact, they might be ready to do a deal?"

"Yeah, probably. We were talking tens of million of dollars as well as jobs. I was to go to Mexico City after my vacation to sign the deal."

Antonio turned and walked decisively to the door. "I will find out if this is true and then we will discuss the ransom as well as how to convince my government you should live. If you are lying to me -". He left it at that, but Jack had no doubt what he meant.

* * *

><p>"We're getting close Teal'c", Sam whispered. She could see the buildings through the trees about 300 feet ahead. Dawn was just breaking and she knew that every second counted. The later it got, the harder it would be to retrieve the General.<p>

Teal'c nodded in reply, already having seen the compound ahead. They moved a few feet closer and then stopped. "Can you move around in behind? I'll head towards the buildings from here. When you get close stop and wait for my signal. We'll have to figure out where he's being held."

Teal'c quietly moved out and Sam carefully headed towards the mining camp. It was early enough so not too many were moving around. She figured that they'd probably returned and many of them had hit their bunks after having been out for a good portion of the night.

There were, however, two guards that she could see patrolling the area. They carried the latest in automatic rifles and looked extremely alert. She supposed that Antonio didn't allow for any fooling around with his men. These guys were professionals, from the look of them, and very, very dangerous.

How to take them out without anyone seeing, she wondered? Although she was an excellent markswoman, she didn't have the skill of the General. She'd sometimes wondered if he'd ever worked as a sniper. He kept his past pretty much to himself, and a lot of it was classified, but she wouldn't be surprised. She sighed silently. She could really use him right now – but sadly, he was the one they had to rescue.

She heard two clicks on her radio. Teal'c had arrived at his position. She watched for a few more seconds when she saw the door of the main building open. The man who walked out could only be Calderas, she decided. He was dressed in expensive clothes and had the look of both wealth and power. He stood for a moment on the veranda of the building and looked around. Sam moved back silently and kept totally still. His eyes passed over her position and didn't stop. A little while later, he called out something to the guard and then turned and walked back into the building.

When the guard continued on his rounds she breathed a sigh of relief. She kept her eyes on the main building and the guards for a few more seconds. They must be keeping Jack in there, she figured. There were a couple of other buildings, with their doors open and no appearance of activity. The second largest building was probably the bunk house and the rest of them men would most likely be in there. The only thing to do was to make it to the main house and see if she could see in and the only way to do that was to get rid of the guards.

She lifted her radio and spoke softly. "Teal'c, I want to check out the main building. I think that was Calderas, so I expect the General is probably being held there. We need to get rid of the guards. Do you think you can take one out when he moves behind the building."

"I can Colonel Carter. Shall you remove the other one?"

"Yeah. I just wish I had my zat rather than earth weapons. I don't even have a silencer so I'm going to have to move in close and try to take him out ."

There was a brief pause and Teal'c spoke again. "I shall endeavor to remove both men, Colonel Carter."

"But Teal'c -"

"I did bring my zat with me", he interrupted.

Sam knew she should be upset – they could get into big trouble for bringing alien weapons on an unofficial mission, but all she could feel was relieved.

"Okay. I'll wait until it's clear. Let me know."

She watched as the two guards spoke briefly and then split up to go separate directions. It was almost 5 minutes before one of them slowly walked around the big house. There was a clearing of about 20 feet between the house and the trees. She hoped Teal'c could make it out and zat the man before being seen.

She waited, barely breathing, her eyes on the main house. She couldn't see anything behind it, but suddenly saw a brief blue flash, followed shortly by two more. Well, that was one guard no one was going to see again.

The other guard continued on his rounds but didn't move anywhere near the side on which Teal'c was hiding. Time was moving on and it couldn't be too much longer before others started stirring. She was just about to let Teal'c know she'd try and get to the man when she saw movement by the house.

Teal'c had come out from the trees and was sidling around the building, trying to get closer to the other man. The movement stopped and Sam knew he was waiting for the ideal moment. He couldn't shoot the guard when he was in clear sight of the guard house or the main house in case anyone was watching. Even someone not looking directly might be able to see the flash of the zat.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the second guard moved over towards one of the small, seemingly abandoned huts. He walked along the side, away from the sight of either of the two occupied buildings. Sam wondered what he was doing when suddenly she saw him set down his gun and unzip his pants. Oh my God, she thought, the man was going to take a leak!

That was the last thing he ever did although unlike the other guard, he saw what was coming. He looked up at the last second and saw Teal'c standing in front of him. He opened his mouth, in terror, but before he had a chance to scream the zat hit him. Twice more and he was gone. Teal'c calmly walked up and grabbed the man's gun. He then turned and looked towards Sam's position and then moved calmly and quickly back until he was again behind the main house.

With that she began to move. She headed towards the right of the building, avoiding the main entrance. The veranda circled the whole house so she hoped she'd be able to make it up and look through some of the windows.

There was still no one stirring although when she looked at her watch she realized that it could only be a matter of minutes before people began to get up. Fortunately, she would be on the opposite side of the building.

She made it up onto the porch, as quietly as she could and moved over to the first window. It had shutters on the inside but she was able to peek through into the room. The lights were off and it was pretty clear there was no one there.

She made her way carefully along the side, checking each room but saw no one inside any of the rooms. She moved to the back of the house, her heart beating quickly, knowing that time was growing short. So far, there had been no sign of the General.

Jack sat with his head sagging onto his chest. He had the headache from hell and felt himself blacking out for brief periods of time. He kept praying that his team would come to the rescue, the way they had so often in the past. He was sure that Daniel would have gotten in touch with them and he knew at least Teal'c would come. He hoped Carter would as well, but now that she had a fiancé and was with Pete's family, maybe she'd leave it to the guys.

He stopped himself on that thought. Even though she was in love with someone else, he knew he could still count on her loyalty and friendship. She'd be here – if she could.

Just then the door opened and in walked his least favorite (after Ba'al) bad guy. No, on second thought, maybe he ran neck and neck with old Bocce! He sat up straight – at least as straight as he could while tied to a chair –wondering what had brought the man back.

"I just got word, Senor Carter, that my men found your nun and the children. They were heading towards the road but unfortunately didn't quite make it." He watched carefully as Jack tried to control his feelings. He didn't want Calderas to know how much he was hurting. God, he hoped they were okay.

"Sadly", Antonio continued, in a pseudo-sympathetic voice, "the Sister and one of the little boys – what was his name? – oh yes, Carlito – were shot and killed by my men as they attempted to run away. They are bringing back the other two right now."

Jack closed his eyes, feeling the pain he had felt, so many years ago, when he'd found his son dying from a gunshot wound. He could feel the tears gather in his eyes and didn't care anymore if Calderas knew.

"I'm afraid it is your fault Jack", the man continued. "If you had stayed here they would all be fine. Your actions got them killed."

Yes, it was true, he thought. Again it was his fault that a child had died along with Sister Rosario. He knew he would never forgive himself. But he knew he had to put those thoughts aside and do what he could to help Miguel and poor little Amanda. They must be terrified.

Just then the door opened and another of Calderas men walked into the room. He approached Antonio and whispered something in his ear. The drug lord nodded and waved the other man out. "Gracias Paco", he said. "Tell the pilot we will leave shortly."

Jack raised his head, wondering what was happening. Calderas regarded Jack with a strange smile on his face. He then turned and walked towards his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a pistol. After carefully closing the drawer he looked up.

"You have lied to me again Jack – if that is even your name. Paco just got off the phone with a senior government official in Mexico City. There is no deal for a fishing and hunting supply factory in Mexico. They have never heard of you or your stores." He slowly moved around the desk and approached Jack. He lifted the pistol and placed it on the side of Jack's head, right where he'd been hit before.

He attempted to pull his head away but Antonio pressed the pistol more deeply into the side of his head. It hurt and Jack could feel the blood start to flow again. His breathing had sped up and he knew this was probably it. He just hoped Antonio would get this over with quickly.

"I am afraid I am going to have to kill you Senor, but first I would like you to tell me who you really are and why this great pretence."

Jack thought for a moment. Did it matter if he said anything? He was going to die anyway – maybe he should leave Calderas with something to sweat about.

"My name _is_ Jack – Jack O'Neill – I'm a General in the United States Air Force. You can go ahead and kill me, but I assure you that you will never live in peace afterward. My people will hunt you down and bring you to justice."

There was complete silence in the room and Jack tried to twist his head so he could see Calderas. The man lowered his weapon and walked a few feet away, then swung back suddenly to face Jack.

"You are American _military_?" He swore using very colorful Spanish. Some of the words Jack didn't even know. "Well then, I will certainly enjoy killing you! As for your people – let them try. My own government has been unable to arrest me. What makes you think your government can?"

Jack sat quietly, thinking that Calderas didn't know what he was in for. He assumed that the US government would somehow try and capture him. That was the least of the man's worries. Daniel and even Sam, might obey a direct order not to go after Calderas – but Teal'c never would. He was pretty sure that his loyal Jaffa friend wouldn't rest until he'd tracked Antonio down and exacted revenge. And you don't know Jaffa revenge Calderas, he thought to himself. He even allowed himself a bit of a grin.

"I am sorry I have to leave, otherwise I would draw this out", Calderas finally spoke, the anger palpable in his voice. Gone was the smooth, arrogant man. Jack wondered briefly why he hated the American military so much.

Calderas lifted his pistol again and pointed it at Jack's head. "I'm afraid I will have to say adios General. I hope you rot in hell."

* * *

><p>Sam was getting worried. So far she hadn't found anything. She'd seen Teal'c in the trees and knew he was carefully watching for anyone coming from any of the buildings. She trusted that he'd watch her back but she had to hurry up or it would be too late.<p>

She had now worked herself around to the other side of the house. There was one more window on this side and then she'd be forced to go to the front, where it was much more likely she'd be seen. She carefully walked up to the window and was again forced to look through the shutters.

For a moment she couldn't see anything and was ready to pull back, figuring she'd come to another empty room. At the last second she saw some movement and leaned in closer and looked again. There, off to the left, she could see someone – she looked closer. Jack! She could see him tied up in a chair and – oh God – there was blood seeping down the side of his face. At first she wondered if he was dead, but then she saw him move. He lifted his head as if he was listening to someone standing above and in front of him. She could then see his lips move – he was speaking with someone.

She wished she could see more. She peered closer and sucked in a quick breath when she realized that the man she'd seen a few moments ago – the one she was sure was Calderas – was holding a pistol against the side of Jack's head. God! She had to get in. She examined the window but saw that it was securely fastened. The inside shutters were latched and it would just take too long to get in. By that time the General would be dead.

She raced around the house, knowing the only thing she could do now was try and make it in through the front door. As she ran she saw Teal'c out of the corner of her eye. He too began to run towards the house. Thank you Teal'c, she whispered.

She opened the front door as quietly as she could while still moving quickly. No one stopped her so she entered the house and headed down the hall. There, on the left, had to be the room with the General. She hadn't heard a gunshot so prayed she'd be in time.

Jack closed his eyes and said a short prayer, hoping God would forgive him for all the mistakes he'd made and would allow him to be with his son. He heard a sound as Antonio pulled back the hammer on the pistol. The gun looked like it was an antique, but Jack knew it was still deadly. He stopped breathing, waiting for the sound that would mean the end of his life.

Antonio grinned as he watched the man in front of him. He waited a few seconds, drawing out the terror. He really wished he had more time – he would have liked to inflict more pain on this arrogant General. He finally took a deep breath and pulled -"

The shot reverberated through the room. Jack waited, expecting to feel pain – or something – but there was nothing. Maybe it took a second to feel anything, he thought. Or maybe he was dead and he wouldn't feel pain at all.

Another sound – a voice – God, he must have made it to heaven after all. "Sir?" Yes, his favorite voice welcoming him. But wait, he thought, she wasn't dead. She wasn't in heaven. So why was he hearing Carter's voice.

"Sir, you're okay." The sweet sound interrupted his thoughts but he couldn't open his eyes, couldn't believe it was really her.

"Sir, open your eyes, it's okay. Antonio is dead and we have to get out of here."

He took a deep breath and slowly opened them. No one would even know, but that one action took more courage than anything he had done for a very long time. Once his eyes were open he still refused to look up, to focus, sure he'd see Antonio looking at him and laughing.

A hand reached down and gently touched his cheek and then lifted his face. He was looking into the face of the person he loved most in the – "Carter", he croaked. "That you?"

"Yes Sir, it's me." She knelt down and began to undo his legs. "We have to hurry because some of his men will probably be here any minute. Teal'c is outside but we need to get out of here."

"Teal'c?"

"Yes Sir. He's outside." She seemed to realize that the General was in shock. The combination of his wound, plus being a hair's breadth from dying, had turned his mind to mush. Sam moved around to his back and quickly untied his hands.

He brought his arms to the front and waited for the pain of returning feeling. He shook them out, trying to speed up the process, but felt disoriented and confused.

"Come on Sir." He just looked at her blankly, not sure what to do. "Jack", she knelt down again and looked at him directly. "You're okay Sir. Everything is fine but we have to go. Can you stand up?" She stood and reached down and took his hands and pulled him up.

She led him towards the door and quickly checked the hallway. She was surprised that no one had come to see what had happened.

"They think Calderas shot me." Jack said, his voice sounding odd.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Are you well enough to make it out Sir?"

"Yeah", he answered, although he didn't add anything.

She was worried. They still had to make it back through the jungle and he was clearly having trouble focusing. She suspected he must have gotten a severe concussion. She tried to pull him forward but he stopped and turned to look back into the room.

There, on the floor, was Antonio Calderas. He was face down but it was clear, from the blood surrounding him, that Carter had shot him in the head. He knew she'd have a reaction later but for now was running on adrenaline. It was always difficult to take someone's life, and he was glad that Carter didn't do it lightly. Still, he knew he could never be sorry that this man was dead. Because of Carter, many people would live.

"Sir", she said frantically. "We have to go."

He turned back to her and took a deep breath, knowing he had to pull himself together. "Okay Colonel, lead on. Where are we going?" He figured she was in much better shape than him and so he'd leave her to command the rescue.

"We'll head back through the jungle and meet up with Daniel and Father Shannon. They're waiting for us with the Sister and children."

"What?" He pulled her to a stop. "They have the children and Sister Rosario?"

"Yes, we met them coming through the jungle. Daniel took them back to the road where the Father is waiting."

"You're sure? They were safe?"

"Yes, when I saw them last. Why?"

"Calderas said he'd killed Carlito and Sister Rosario and that he'd captured the others."

"Oh." She stood for a second, unsure of what to say. It was possible that he'd found them and had captured them after she and Teal'c had left. That could also mean that Daniel was captured or hurt or dead. On the other hand, Calderas could have been bluffing. "We'll find out when we get back. Let's go."

Jack understood the situation as well and was still frightened. At least now, however, there was a measure of hope.

They moved towards the trees behind the house. Jack could hear some movement and some voices, although it didn't sound frantic at this point. Still, he knew it wouldn't be long before Calderas' body was found.

"General O'Neill", Teal'c moved in silently beside them. "You are injured."

"Hi Teal'c, good to see you. Yeah – it's just a little cut. I've got a hard head, ya know."

"I do indeed O'Neill, and it is good to see you as well."

Just then Jack realized he really was out of it. If he'd been thinking clearly –! "Wait", he held up his hand. "The helicopter."

Sam looked at him and then her eyes grew big in understanding. "Crap Sir, I should have thought of that."

"Hey Colonel, you've just done a helluva job saving my butt – let me think of something." They turned around and slowly made their way back to the camp. The chopper was sitting about 100 feet to the right of the house and about 50 feet from the barracks. At that moment they heard a shout and men began pouring out of the guard house and heading towards the main building.

"Okay campers, they've discovered Antonio. Now's the time." With a quick signal they all began to run towards the helicopter, trying to keep to the trees as much as possible. They were almost there when they heard another shout and shots were fired in their direction.

"Watch your backs people", he shouted. Teal'c and Carter were both turning around laying down cover fire as he raced towards the chopper. The last few feet were the worst as they were totally in the open.

He raced and dove into the cockpit, keeping his head down. He wished he had a weapon so that he could help his friends, but knew it was as important to get the damn machine started. It took a few moments as it was one he'd never flown before but he guessed it was like riding a bike. Once he'd figured out where the controls were, he was able to get the motor started.

Just then another body dove into the seat beside him. A quick glance showed a blond head. He sighed in relief and then was ready to go. "Teal'c, where are you?"

"Now O'Neill", Teal'c vaulted into the helicopter, almost on top of Carter. "Let us go."

"You've got it big guy." Immediately Jack pulled the lever and the chopper lifted itself off the ground, to the accompanying sound of gunfire.

He swung her around, so sharply that Teal'c had to grab hold of Carter. He then moved as quickly away from the compound as possible.

It was only a few seconds, although it felt like forever, before they were out of range of the guns. Jack swung around and headed towards the main road, all the while praying that everyone was safe.

He couldn't speak to his companions as the sound of the helicopter was too loud and none of them had headphones. He couldn't help but turn and give them both a heartfelt smile though. They'd pulled his butt out of the fire again.

They reached the main road in no time and Jack circled low to make sure none of Calderas' men were in the vicinity. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Carter pointing down to a car parked in a little hidden clearing. He checked until he could find a place to land, but didn't see anyone in the car.

When the machine was down he turned off the motor and the sudden silence was deafening. "I dodn't see anyone", he said, trying not to let his fear show.

"They may just be hiding Sir", Sam explained. "They probably think we're Calderas' men."

He nodded, hoping she was right.

"I will go", Teal'c said as he pulled himself out of the machine.

"Okay Teal'c, but be careful."

After the big man was gone Jack turned again and looked at Carter. God, he'd never been so happy to see anyone in his life, and the fact that it was Carter - !

"Good to see you Carter", he said softly. "And thanks!'

"You're welcome Sir. I'm glad you're okay. We were all worried."

"Yeah, can't say as I planned on getting kidnapped for my vacation."

"No, I'm sorry – it must have been awful."

"Yes well, the first part was good. It was just the last few days that were a little rough."

She smiled although he noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. He wondered what was wrong but then thought he knew. "I'm sorry to have dragged you away from your holiday with Pete and his family. Did everything go okay?" he asked, trying hard to sound the interested and sympathetic friend, rather than the green-eyed jealous monster he felt.

"What" she asked, looking startled? God, she'd forgotten all about Pete and her Christmas. "Oh, it was fine Sir, and don't worry about it, you didn' t drag me away at all." She noticed he looked – strange – she couldn't quite put her finger on it. All she knew was that the conversation was getting uncomfortable. She never liked it when Pete came up in conversation around the General, although she refused to consider why that was.

"Jack!"

He turned quickly to see a grinning Daniel walking towards the helicopter, two little boys holding tightly to his hands. Behind him was Sister Rosario holding onto Amanda. He closed his eyes and couldn't quite help the sob that escaped. He knew too that tears were about ready to escape.

The adrenaline suddenly ran out and he sagged back in his seat. He didn't see the worried glance that Sam gave him and then her look towards Daniel and the others. All he knew was that he wanted to sleep and forget everything. The last thing he heard was a small voice shouting, "Senor Jack, you came back!"


	12. Broken Hearts

He woke up in his hotel with the blinds drawn and a sleeping Daniel sitting in the chair beside the bed. He had a headache, but it was not as bad as it had been. He lifted his hand and could feel the bandage that encircled his head.

"Daniel", he called softly. He had to grin when the other man jerked awake and almost fell out of his chair.

"Jack! You're awake." Daniel stood up and walked over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, not too bad. What happened?"

"Do you remember escaping from Calderas?"

"Yeah – I remember Sam coming in and saving me and I remember getting out of there with the helicopter. I seem to remember seeing you and then – nothing."

"Yeah, well, you passed out in the helicopter. You have a mild concussion and were slightly dehydrated. After you passed out Sam flew us all back here. Marco got a doctor to come take a look at you and he said you'll be fine – just to take it easy for a few days." Daniel grinned again. "Everyone's okay Jack. Sister Rosario is here and the kids had a big lunch and then crashed. They've been asleep all afternoon as well."

"What time is it?" he asked, turning to sit up. He still felt a bit dizzy, but he was also starved. The mention of dinner had reminded him it had been a long time since he'd eaten. It was then he noticed that he had an IV in his arm. He frowned at it.

"It's after 5:00. That's just to rehydrate you. The doctor said it can come out when the bag is finished – which looks like about now. I'll get Sam to come in and take it out – she knows how."

"Wait – Daniel – that's okay, I can do it. I don't want to bother her."

"Bother her? Hell Jack, don't you know her by now? She _wants_ to do this. She'll be pissed if you do it yourself. She's been sitting with you all afternoon. I just sent her down to get something to eat and drink."

He felt a wonderful warmth upon hearing that and couldn't help but smile. He looked over at the knowing expression on his friend's face and turned the smile to a frown. "Daniel?"

"Nothing Jack – it's just you two. I just wish you'd figure this out!" He stood up. "I'm going to tell Sam you're up and to bring you some food. You stay here. The doc doesn't want you going anywhere today. We'll head home tomorrow."

"Any word on Calderas' men?" he asked, before Daniel had a chance to leave.

"Uh, the Federales flew out to the compound. I guess a number were killed although they brought a few back. One of them – a guy by the name of Hector – told them he'd helped you."

"Yeah, he did. He let us go. I'd like to see if we can help him somehow."

"I'll let Marco know. He might know what to do. Oh, by the way – Calderas brother is dead as well."

"He is? But I thought he was in prison."

"He was, but one of the other inmates knifed him. They figure it was a hit but don't seem too worried. I can't say as I'm sorry. He would probably have tried to come after you and Sam for killing his brother." With that Daniel left him to his thoughts.

It wasn't very long before a soft knock heralded the arrival of Sam and his supper. He plastered his usual – 'Jack O'Neill, everythings' fine' look on his face. "Heya Carter, you're an angel!" he grinned as he took the tray. "I knew I could count on you, not only to come and save me from megalomaniacal bad guys, but from starvation." He put the tray across his knee and began to eat.

"Hey, what about you? Did you have something?" he asked as she stared at his tray in longing.

"Uh, not yet. I'll go get something when you're done."

"Nonsense! Here", he handed her a spoon. "There's enough food here for an army. Help yourself." She looked at him a bit skeptically but he continued to grin. When he waggled his eyebrows she couldn't help but laugh and picked up the spoon and began to eat.

"This is good."

"Oh yeah, this hotel has great food. I'm going to miss it!"

"The food or the hotel?" she asked with a smile.

"Both. Except for the last few days this was one of the best vacations I've had for a while. I met some amazing people here and had a great time."

She lost her smile and looked down. "Yes, I met one of them", she said soflty.

"Really?" he looked up, confused. "Oh, you mean the Sister? She's great, isn't she."

"Yes she is, but that's not who I meant."

"Oh?" he looked at her, confused again.

"Teri", she replied shortly.

If anything he looked more confused. "Teri?" he finally asked.

"You know, the woman at the hotel. She told us you had a wonderful time together."

It dawned on him then who she was talking about. He'd met a couple of attractive women and had decided to go for it. There was nothing holding him back – he was single and owed loyalty to no one. Why it was then, that he'd felt like he was betraying – anyway, it hadn't gone too far with either of the women he'd spent time with. He'd had a couple of pleasant evenings and that was all it had been.

Looking at Sam he suddenly felt guilty which, in turn, made him angry. She was the one who had moved on, for God's sake, not him. He had every right to sleep with half the world if he wanted to.

"Oh yeah Teri – nice woman – sexy." He grinned. "Like I said Carter, it was a great vacation." Damn, now he felt like the scum of the earth because she looked hurt. He took a deep breath and reached his hand out. "Look, I just danced with the woman and that was it. There was nothing else – heck, she was pretty much a barracuda!"

"A barracuda Sir?" she looked slightly relieved.

"Yeah, you know, she was out to eat me." It was only as she blushed that he realized what he'd said. He closed his eyes and groaned. "I didn't mean it like that Carter", he tried to explain. It was only when he heard her giggle that he was able to breathe again. He opened his eyes and peeked at her. He smiled when he caught her looking at him with that old look she used to give him when he made a joke which made everyone – but her – groan.

"I know Sir. Well, we'll just have to find you a nice woman who _isn't_ a barracuda." There, she'd done it. She'd taken the plunge and had decided she was going to help him find someone to love and care for. It was the least she could do for the man she – cared about so much.

He frowned and looked at her, wondering what this was about. The last thing he needed, or wanted, was for Sam to try and find him someone. The thought made him feel sick.

"Uh thanks Carter – but I don't think I really -"

"Come on Sir, it's about time we found you someone you can come home to." God, she felt like knives were piercing her heart. What was she doing? "We'd all like to see you happy and I might know someone -"

"Stop Carter!" he almost shouted. "The last thing I need is to have you find me a woman. Who the hell do you think I am, for God sake? I'm perfectly able to find myself someone. Just stay out of my god-damned life!" With that he stood up and stormed out of his room. The affect would have been better if he hadn't had to grab a hold of the door to keep himself from falling over.

She sat there stunned. What had she been thinking? She just wanted him to be happy – but why had she thought it would be a good idea to find someone for him? Damn, she was such an idiot.

Jack walked towards Daniel's room, knowing he should be sitting down. When he stood up he'd ripped the IV out and it was bleeding slightly. That was the least of his problems. He felt like his heart had been ripped out again. He'd thought he was getting over her engagement but this had started the hurt all over again. Was he so pathetic that he needed the woman he loved to find him someone else?

"Jack? What are you doing out of bed?" Daniel walked quickly towards him. "Here, let me help you back to your room."

"Nah, I came to visit you Daniel", he replied. There was no way in hell he wanted to see Sam right now and she was in his room.

"But -"

"Daniel please?" The other man stopped, hearing something in Jack's voice that he hadn't ever heard before. It almost sounded like he was going to cry.

"Okay, come on then. You can lie down on my bed. Did you eat?"

"Yeah." He didn't say any more because he didn't think he could.

He laid down and closed his eyes, knowing that Daniel was worried, but unable to deal with it right now. Before he knew it , he had fallen asleep – worn out with everything.

Daniel watched as Jack fell asleep, wondering what the hell had just happened. He turned and left his room to see if he could figure out what was going on.

"Sam!" He watched as she headed down the hall away from him. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Wait up. Where are you going?" He reached her and only then noticed that she'd been crying. "Hey, what's wrong."

She just shook her head and kept walking. He finally reached out and gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Come on, what's going on? First Jack and then -" Uh oh. It came to him that something must have happened between the two of them. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I did something really stupid Daniel and he'll never forgive me."

"Who? Jack?" She just nodded, her head looking down.

"I don't believe that for a second Sam. You know he cares for you. I'm sure whatever it is will blow right over."

"I don't think so Daniel. I really hurt him this time.

"Why? What happened?"

"I told him I knew about Teri", when he looked blankly at her she continued, "You know, the woman that was here at the hotel."

"Oh yeah, her. I don't think Jack will get mad over that. He wasn't really interested in her."

"No, I know – he told me. It was when I offered to find him someone that he could 'come home to' that he got mad. I – he looked so hurt. What was I thinking?"

"Sam – you – you offered to find him another _woman_?"

"Yes", she said looking ashamed.

"You mean – someone permanent - to love?"

"Yes", she repeated, her voice sounding smaller.

"Oh damn!" No wonder Jack had looked so bad.

"It's bad huh?" she asked.

"Uh kind of. Sam –you know how he feels about you. What made you think he'd want you to find him someone else?"

"I don't know Daniel. I just want him to be happy."

"Yes, well the best way is to let him find his own way."

"I know it was stupid Daniel. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know you didn't Sam", he reached over and hugged her. "Don't worry, he'll get over this and everything will be fine." He said it to reassure her, but he wasn't so sure himself.

Later that evening Jack woke up and headed back to his room. They were going to leave the day after tomorrow and he needed to assure himself that the kids were okay. Between Sam and them he was feeling pretty much like he wanted to go and hide forever.

The next morning, early, he heard giggles and woke up to see three little faces looking down at him. As soon as he opened his eyes Amanda climbed up on the bed and gave him a big kiss. "Hi", she smiled and immediately snuggled down next to him, her thumb in her mouth.

Next it was Miguel and Carlito who jumped up on the bed and began speaking at the same time.

"Whoa there, slow down", he grinned. "It's good to see you. Are you all okay?" He hugged Amanda closer to him and peered carefully at the boys. They all seemed fine and were obviously in good spirits. Oh, the resilience of youth.

"We are fine Senor Jack", Carlito replied. "But Sister said you were hurt." He reached up and gently touched the bandage around Jack's head. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, not now. It was just a bump on the head and I'll be just fine."

"A 'bump' Jack?" He looked up to see Sister Rosario standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. At that moment she reminded him of Janet. She looked tired still, but much better than the last time he'd seen her. She also looked much happier. "It is good to see you awake. We were worried about you."

"Nah, I'm fine. I have a very hard head – which my team will all tell you."

"Yes, your team. They have been telling me much about you", she said knowingly. He stared at her for a minute, wondering what they'd said. He prayed it wasn't anything too incriminating.

"From what I understand", she said, "We couldn't have been kidnapped with anyone more likely to get us to safety than you. I believe you are something of a legend."

He could feel himself flush from embarrassment. He'd get those guys!

"But I didn't need anyone to tell me that. It was very obvious from the beginning." She stopped speaking but walked further into the room until she was right beside his bed. "Thank you my friend. Thank you for the lives of these children and for mine. I have asked God to bless you for all you have done. You are a very special man, Jack O'Neill, and don't you ever forget it." She reached out then and laid her hand on his head as if in benediction.

"I – It's" he went to say it was nothing, but knew that wouldn't be right. Their lives were everything – it was just that he'd been in the right place at the right time. "Heck, my team had to rescue me – I'm no great shakes."

"Yes", she laughed, "they said you would feel embarrassed. I am also glad your team rescued you. We would all have been inconsolable if you had not made it back."

Just then the kids started bouncing and demanding attention, tired of the adult talk. Carlito wanted to know when they were going fishing and Amanda just kept patting his face and then cuddling with him.

As much as he enjoyed the time with the kids, he couldn't help the sadness that began to creep in. How he was going to miss these imps! He'd grown to love them so much but they needed a family – not an old grumpy General like him. With his responsibilities there was no way he could look after a bunch of kids. Anyway, he was pretty sure they wouldn't even consider him as a parent.

He looked over at Sister Rosario and saw the compassion in her eyes. She knew what he was going through and how hard this was going to be for him and for the children. Still, she knew that their lives were all that much richer for knowing each other, even if they couldn't be together permanently.

"Come children", she finally said. "Senor Jack is getting tired and needs to rest. You can see him later." She herded the complaining children out of the room but they finally went, once assured that Jack was going to come to the orphanage the next day.

Sister Rosario turned back once more to Jack. "They will be okay you know", she said softly.

"I know", he smiled sadly. "I'm going to see if I can find families for them. They need a mother and father."

"And what about you?" she asked softly.

"Well, hopefully I'll get to see them sometime. I'll be an honorary uncle."

She nodded, understanding the situation. "I will keep you in my prayers Jack. And do not forget that God has forgiven you – and now you must forgive yourself."

Later that afternoon he spoke to Daniel about the final arrangements. They'd talked briefly to the police but it looked like the Federales had handled everything and there wasn't even going to be an enquiry. Hector had gotten off lightly and had sent a note of thanks through Marco.

"I'm going to the orphanage tomorrow Danny and then I'll be ready to leave. You guys can head out sooner if you want."

"The boat is offshore and will wait until you're ready to go. There's a small jetty to take us out. I'll let Sam and Teal'c know they can head over after lunch." He paused but Jack didn't say anything. As far as Daniel knew, he and Sam hadn't even spoken. "Uh, would you like me to come with you to the orphanage? I can just wait in the car if you want."

Jack went to say no, that he was fine, but then realized that that wasn't true. He knew he was going to need someone with him to help him through saying goodbye. He looked at his friend. "Thank you. I'd like that."

If Daniel was surprised, he knew enough not to let on. He was just determined to be there for Jack. He couldn't help but think of how badly this had gone. What had started out as something wonderful for Jack had ended in heartache.

Jack realized what Daniel was thinking as he watched the expressions flit across his face. He walked up to his friend and clasped him on the shoulder. "Daniel, this has been wonderful for me. Oh, getting kidnapped wasn't on my list of 'thinks to do on vacation' but other than that it's been great. It's sad leaving the kids – and I know I'll feel like crap – but I wouldn't give up knowing them for the world. So don't, please don't, feel guilty. I owe you big time for this."

The next morning the two of them headed out towards the orphanage. Both men were quiet. Daniel knew that Jack just needed his support and his presence – he didn't need Daniel to say anything. If Jack wanted to talk then he'd talk, otherwise he'd simply be there for his friend.

When they arrived all the kids and the nuns rushed out and swarmed around Jack. He was a hero – but more than that – he was their friend, and they loved him. Daniel felt a pang when he realized that he didn't have this kind of love anymore. This was how things had been for him on Abydos, but that had been many years ago. He smiled at the same time though. Jack thought so poorly of himself, and yet he engendered such love and devotion. He wondered if the man ever realized what a good person he truly was. Somehow, Daniel doubted it.

Jack spent the morning playing with the kids and chatting with the Sisters. Daniel was again amazed at how well he spoke the language. He sounded almost like a native.

Just as they were sitting down to lunch, another car drove up and out popped Father Shannon. Daniel went over to meet him and say hello.

"I came to meet my twin", he said with his soft Irish brogue. "I hear he is the hero of the whole region."

Just then Jack walked out with three children hanging off him. He was laughing and teasing them – and they loved it. "This must be him."

Father Shannon approached the man who, he admitted, looked a lot like him. "Hello", he held out his hand, "General O'Neill I presume."

Jack put down the kids and help out his hand. With a grin he replied, "Yes. Father Shannon I presume?"

"It's nice to meet you General." Father continued, liking the look of the tall man in front of him. He'd heard nothing but praise for the General from Sister Rosario, and she was notoriously hard to please.

"Same here Father. I understand you helped my team find us. Thank you for that."

"Hey, it was the least I could do since you so kindly took my place."

Jack laughed. "Yes, well, I'd like to say that I was glad to do so – but the truth was it kind of sucked."

"I imagine. Still, it was a good thing because I don't think I would have been able to get them out the way you did."

"Oh, I didn't really do anything. It was mostly my team", he leaned over and whispered to the Father, "and Sister Rosario, but don't tell her I told you."

This time it was Father Shannon who laughed. They all went in and sat down for lunch, the adults and children all behaving as if it were a holiday.

As soon as lunch was over Jack knew it was time to say goodbye. He also knew this was going to be difficult. He made his way around to the sisters and gave each of them a big hug. Sister Rosario held on extra tight and handed him something. He opened his palm and she laid the crucifix he'd worn as Father Shannon in his hand. "To keep you safe Jack", she said, "and to remind you of forgiveness. He died for you – don't reject that."

He looked at the small crucifix, and then at the Sister, and finally nodded. He suddenly felt a lightness in his heart he hadn't felt for a long time – even though it was, at the same time, breaking with sadness.

"Goodbye Sister", he said with a hug, "look after yourself and all your charges. If you ever need anything, you give me a call, okay?"

"Si Jack, I will. Go with God."

He turned and left to find Carlito and Amanda and Miguel. The three children were waiting outside for him.

"Come on Jack, let's go." Carlito started to pull him.

"Go? Go where Carlito."

"Fishing, you promised."

He stopped suddenly. Damn, he should have realized. He pulled the little boy to himself and squatted down. The other two came over and leaned on him. "Look, I promised I'd take you fishing, and I meant it. Unfortunately, it can't be today. You see, I have to go back to work. My boss will get very mad at me if I'm late. But I'm going to arrange to come and see you again and we'll go fishing then, I promise."

There was stunned silence and then both Amanda and Miguel erupted in tears. They begged him not to go. Little Amanda grabbed him around the legs and cried silently, big tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack figured his heart was going to break.

It got worse. He looked up to see Carlito standing there, not crying. He was looking stone faced, and wouldn't look Jack in the face. After a few minutes the little boy reached over and pulled Amanda towards him.

"Come Amanda", he said quietly. "Senor Jack has to go. His boss will get mad." He pulled the little girl closer and put his arm around her. He held out the other arm to Jack. "Thank you for everything Senor. I am glad you took us fishing and that you saved us from the bad men." His voice cracked a bit on the last few words but he didn't cry.

Jack realized then that he was looking at someone who had lost too much in this world. Carlito, just like him, was too used to losing what he cared about, but wasn't going to let the world know. He figured, by keeping it all in, it wouldn't hurt so much. Jack knew exactly what the little boy was doing - it was what he did – but hated like hell to see it coming from one so young.

"Carlito", he said gently, holding out his arms, "I'll miss you but I promise I'll be back."

The little boy just stood there, unwilling to let go, to let Jack see his tears.

Finally Jack stood up and moved forward. Carlito took a step back but Jack reached out and pulled him forward. He then put his arms around the little boy and picked him up. For a moment Carlito stayed stiff in his arms but finally Jack could feel the tension dissolve and he was suddenly holding a sobbing little boy.

He stood there for a long time, simply holding Carlito, feeling as if his heart had shattered. When he finally heard a small sniffle, and realized the crying was done, he leaned back to see Carlito's face.

"I love you, you know", he said softly. "I won't ever stop loving you. And I'll make sure you're always okay. You don't need to ever worry. I'll make sure that you and Amanda", he looked over at Miguel and smiled, "and Miguel", never have to worry, okay."

"Can we come with you Senor Jack", Carlito asked. "We can be your children. We'll be good, we promise. We'll clean our rooms and brush our teeth and we won't fight. Please?"

God! He closed his eyes. "I wish, more than anything, that I could keep you as mine but I'm afraid it's not possible. You see, you need both a mommy and a daddy. They won't let me keep you by myself. But I'll be your uncle if you'll have me."

It took a long time before he was able to leave and the faces of the children, with tears running down their cheeks, would forever haunt him. The Sisters assured him they'd look after them, but he knew they'd suffer for a long time. Another adult they loved had left. For the first time, he cursed the day he'd found this place.

"Jack?" Daniel asked softly as they drove away. "Are you okay?" He expected to have his head bitten off and was surprised to hear a soft,

"No."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked his friend.

"Just be there for me Danny, just be there."


	13. Tears

**_So ends another story. I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you all for your kind reviews and comments. And please - don't hate me!_**

They arrived back in Colorado Springs very late that night after landing at MacDill and then catching a transport to Petersen. Someone, most likely General Hammond, had greased the wheels and they were able to make it through quickly and without any questions.

Jack said very little during the trip, simply indicating he was tired. Daniel stayed close, although remained as quiet as possible, knowing the General wasn't up to talking. Sam was equally quiet but stuck close to Teal'c, as if using him as a shield. Daniel noticed that they barely acknowledged one another although when they did speak, they were polite, almost as if they were strangers.

He shook his head in frustration. The two of them needed to talk – to admit what was between them and either decide to go for it or to move on. Instead, they seemed to be stuck in this limbo. Daniel wasn't quite sure if Sam had already moved on, and was just feeling guilty, or whether she still had feelings for Jack. Whatever it was, he knew she wasn't happy, and she should be, especially since she was getting married soon.

As for Jack – well, he knew the man was still desperately in love with Sam but would never admit to it as long as he lived – or as long Pete and the regulations were in the picture. As much as Jack pretended to be the clown, and to act as if he didn't have a care in the world, Daniel knew he was a man of deep and abiding feelings. He didn't give his love or loyalty easily, but when he did it took a lot to destroy either.

By the time the car dropped them each off at their homes it was early in the morning. He'd offered to stay with Jack but the General had just waved him off.

"It's okay Daniel. Go home, get some rest. We're all tired." He stopped and looked at his friend, a crooked grin on his face. "And thank you." With that he picked up his bag and walked to his front door.

The next stop was Sam's and she just smiled and said goodnight. Daniel got out and gave her a quick hug, which she returned fiercely and then turned and headed inside. He stood watching until she was safely in and then he got back into the car.

"O'Neill and Colonel Carter are not happy", Teal'c commented. "Something has occurred."

"Yeah, they're both suffering." Daniel said softly, as if to himself.

"They need to speak with one another and resolve this issue or they will not gain peace."

"I know Teal'c", Daniel faced his friend. "But you know them – two more stubborn people it would be impossible to find.

"Indeed."

Things settled back into their normal routine after a few days. Jack made a quick trip to Washington to apprise his superior of what had happened, but everything blew over surprisingly quickly. He figured no one wanted any kind of international incident so the matter was simply swept under the rug. Jack admitted to himself that he was relieved.

Upon his return he asked Walter to come in to his office. He then proceeded to embarrass the man by thanking him for all he'd done for the orphans.

"I hope they're all okay Sir?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." After a brief pause the General spoke again. "Walter, I want to see about finding families for those children. Could you check into how we go about it?" If there was anyone who could make it happen, it was Harriman.

Sg1 returned to their off world rotation and he worked hard to maintain a normal, friendly relationship with Sam, although it was increasingly difficult. She'd come to his office soon after they'd gotten back from Mexico and had attempted to apologize but he'd just waved her off.

"It's okay Carter. We were all just tired. I've forgotten it so don't worry about it. Just concentrate on planning that wedding of yours." He was proud at how easyily the words had flowed off his tongue. If she appeared a bit surprised – well, he didn't know as he'd refused to meet her eyes. "So, you guys set a date yet?" he asked casually, fiddling with his pen.

"Uh, we're thinking of June Sir", she replied.

"Ah, so a traditional wedding." He looked up and smiled. "Good for you Carter."

"Yes Sir", she replied, no expression on her face.

"Well, I've got lots to do here so …"

"Oh, sorry Sir. I'll just be going then, thank you."

"Yeah , anytime Carter."

After she left he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do as June grew closer. He didn't know how much longer he could fool her, or himself, in pretending it was okay. He rubbed his chest, actually feeling the ache in his heart.

He laughed. "You're pathetic O'Neill. You need to get a grip."

It was a couple of weeks later when Walter got back to him about the kids. He'd managed to pull a few strings and had found a number of families looking for overseas adoptions. He was actually arranging a trip down to the orphanage for a number of the couples.

"I spoke with Sister Rosario and she knows to expect them. I got in touch with that hotel you mentioned – with 'Marco' and he's got rooms for everyone."

"How many couples?" Jack asked softly.

"There are ten Sir, for now, although there are more on the waiting list."

"Good, and they know about the children?"

"Yes Sir. They've all been matched with specific children so there shouldn't be a problem. Sister Rosario is going to handle it as well as she can at her end."

"Are any of the couples taking siblings?" Jack asked. He wasn't sure if he was hoping someone would pick Amanda and Carlito or not.

"Yes a few of them have asked for siblings. I understand there are four sets of siblings at the orphanage so all but one has been matched."

"I see", he stopped but finally forced himself to ask. "Do you know if -"

"The Navarros?" Walter asked gently. "Yes, they have a couple wanting to adopt them."

Jack took a deep breath, determined to be happy for Carlito and Amanda. They deserved wonderful parents. "I see. That's good. Do you know where they live?" Maybe he could come and see them if their parents allowed it.

"Uh, I believe they're from Minneapolis Sir."

Jack looked up abruptly. How ironic that they were from Minnesota. He smiled slightly – maybe that was a good omen. He could still visit them when he went to his cabin. Heck, maybe he'd even get to take them there. He could still be their honorary uncle.

"Thank you Sergeant. Good work as usual." Walter left and Jack was able to spend time alone, thinking. Now that most of the children were settled – and the others soon would be, he hoped, he could turn his attention to other things. He'd had a conversation with George Hammond a few days before and had finally made his decision. George was retiring and he'd been offered the job at Homeworld Security. He'd decided to take it.

He wandered out to the briefing room and looked at the quiet Gate. He felt a sense of loss, knowing that an era was ending for him. He could no longer be in the front lines. His time in the field was done, and now too was his time at the SGC. He'd move to Washington and start a new life, but this one would only be an interval – time spent until he felt he was truly ready to retire.

He knew he was giving up a lot in leaving, but he also knew he could no longer deal with the constant emotions of being here. He needed to let his 'kids' get on with their lives. He was pretty sure Sam was still feeling guilty and he wanted to release her from that. There was no reason for guilt. She deserved a life and a good man. She didn't need to be constantly reminded that some old soldier was still pining for her. It made it difficult for her to move on, and it made him look pathetic. No, it was time.

He called George that evening and accepted. The next day he set things in motion, while Sg1 was off world. He was leaving quickly, but not before they returned. He would never do that to them but, at the same time, he didn't want long, drawn out goodbyes.

By the time they'd returned he'd cleared everything off his desk and had left things in good order for his replacement, Hank Landry. All that was left to do was to tell his team.

They'd come up for a short briefing after their mission. At the end of it he'd invited them all out for drinks, thinking to tell them that evening. Teal'c and Daniel had readily accepted but Sam had bitten her lip and looked guilty – again.

"Carter?" he asked simply. "Are you comin'?"

"Uh, I'm sorry Sir, but I can't. Pete arranged for us to do something this weekend. He's meeting me at home."

"No problem Carter. Go. Enjoy. You've had a long mission and deserve to spend some time with your fiancé."

"I could call him and - "

"Nah, don't stand the poor guy up. I'm sure he's got something fun planned. We'll do it some other time."

"If you're sure Sir?", she said, sounding upset.

"Of course. Now go! Get out of here and go see that man of yours."

After she'd left he felt his shoulders start to sag but instantly forced himself to stand straight, knowing that Teal'c and Daniel were still there. "Okay boys, I guess it's just us. I have a few more things to do here and then we can head out."

As the three men sat around the table having a beer (Teal'c now enjoyed the odd glass now that his symbiote was gone), Jack wondered how to tell them. Finally he decided the best way was to simply get it over with.

"I – uh – have something to tell you guys", he said and stopped.

"Yeah? What Jack?" Daniel asked, a frown between his eyes.

"Well, George called me the other day and told me he's not feeling too well."

"Is General Hammond all right?" Teal'c asked. Both he and Daniel looked worried.

"I think so, but he feels it's time to retire. Says he wants to die with his slippers on, not his boots!" When Teal'c looked confused Jack explained. "He doesn't want to work until he's dead Teal'c. He wants to spend time just being retired. Anyway", he went on, "he's leaving Homeworld Security."

"But who's going to take his place?" Daniel asked. "It's going to be hard to find an adequate replacement."

"Yeah, you're telling me", Jack muttered into his beer.

"So, do you know who they're gonna get?"

"Yes."

"O'Neill", Tealc asked, impatiently. "Who is the person who will replace General Hammond?"

"Me."

"What? Jack, say that again." Daniel said, confused.

"Me. They've asked me to take the job." The silence that greeted his announcement would have made him feel insulted, if he hadn't been as shocked as they were.

"You? But you can't take over Homeworld. You're in charge of the SGC."

"Not any more Daniel. There's a new commander coming. His name is General Hank Landry and he's a good guy. I've known him for years and recommended him for the job. Just make sure you treat him right." He tried to smile but it got no reaction from his friends.

"O'Neill, you cannot leave the SGC." Teal'c said.

"Of course I can Teal'c. It's time anyway. I've been here for eight years, which is longer than most postings. And Hank will do a great job."

"That's not the point Jack. We _need_ you here. You can't leave us."

He was touched, to say the least. He actually had to clear his throat before he could continue. "Daniel, you don't need me. You're perfectly capable and have been for a long time. All of you, you're the best team we've got. I don't do anything anymore other than just push papers. You're the ones who are out there, making a difference."

"Is that why?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Why what?"

"Why you're leaving. Is it because you're not out there anymore?"

Jack sighed. He knew this would be hard but he hadn't thought it would be this hard. "No Daniel, that's not it. Oh sure, I miss being able to go off world, to be part of a front line team. But I've had my time Daniel and I'm not up to being a field operative anymore. I lasted longer than most officers and I had a great run. Now I have to leave it to the younger guys." When Teal'c raised his eyebrows Jack gave a small laugh. "Okay, younger guys and Jaffa. No Daniel, I'm leaving because it's now time for me to move on to something different."

"You can leave us that easily? Just because you want something _different_?"

"Please – that's not what I meant. God, you must know how hard it's going to be to leave you guys but it's not like I'm going away forever or something. I'm still with the program and I'll keep up with you all. I'll be back, I'm sure, and you can come and visit me." When Daniel still looked upset Jack grimaced and knew he'd have to do something he hated.

"Look guys, you're my family, okay? The only one I've got and I'll never forget you or truly leave you. I just think it's time for me to try something different. You are all gonna be fine here and me –". He stopped not sure how to go on without feeling like he was being ungrateful to his team.

"I understand O'Neill, and I wish you well. You will be missed my friend, but know that we will always remain your friends."

He looked at Teal'c gratefully, knowing that his warrior friend understood. He then turned to Daniel, who was looking incredibly hurt, but like he was trying to understand.

"Daniel? Please?" he asked, hoping for – no _needing_ Danny's understanding. Finally Daniel looked up at him and gave a crooked smile.

"Okay, but that means that we get special favors from you, okay? Now that you're the big man, we need lots of perks here."

"I'll do what I can", Jack grinned in return.

"Well, I still don't like it Jack, but you know I'll support you in this. Just make sure you come and visit us."

"Of course, I woudn't have it any other way."

"Uh, how soon until you leave?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Well – today actually. This was my last day."

"_WHAT!_" You mean to tell me you left it until today to tell us? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Daniel, I just found out while you were off world and the orders went through quickly. I wasn't hiding anything from you. I didn't know that I'd gotten the job until you were gone."

"Oh", Daniel calmed down a bit although he still looked upset. There was no way Jack would tell him that he'd been offered the job weeks before. He wasn't lying though – he hadn't accepted until they were gone. "So, I suppose you're leaving tomorrow?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

Jack grimaced. "Uh, day after, actually."

"Of course you are. Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone on the base. I think Walter told them. They threw me a bit of a going away party today – just an informal one because there wasn't much time. I told Walter I'd have to shoot him for that."

Neither Daniel nor Teal'c smiled. The two men looked somber and unhappy although no longer angry. Jack again had the feeling that something special was coming to an end and he felt a great sense of loss.

As the three friends said goodbye they promised to keep in touch but they all knew things were changing and life at the SGC would never be the same.

It was with a heavy heart that all three men returned to their homes.

Jack looked around his house one last time, feeling again that sense of loss. The movers were coming in a few days to pack and ship all his things. He'd only taken a few clothes and important momentos with him, including pictures of his son and his former team. He'd given Sara a call, telling her that he was moving to DC and had arranged for someone to check on the house until the renters moved in. He had arranged for an Airman, transferred to Norad, and his family to rent the place. He couldn't give it up completely, that would have been too hard. It also made him feel glad that there would be children in the place. It needed the happy sound of running footsteps and childish laughter.

Just before he left he picked up his mail for the last time. After today it would be forwarded. He quickly looked through the bills and then stopped when he came to a small envelope with the address written in a childish hand. Quickly setting down the other envelopes he tore this one open and began to read.

_Senor,_

_I hope you are well. Sister Rosario and the other Sisters told me to tell you hello from them. They miss you. I miss you too and so does Amanda. She cries at night for Jack. I don't cry because I am a big boy but I really miss you. Please Jack, can't we be your children? We love you and promise to be good. Sister told us that a family is going to adopt us, but we don't want to live with someone else. We want to live with you and to go fishing. Amanda says she loves you and wants you to give her a piggy back ride like before._

_Please Jack, come and get us. We love you,_

_Carlito XXoO (Amanda wrote that)_

He crushed the letter in his hand and leaned back against the wall. He felt weak and like he wanted to cry but, like Carlito, he was a 'big boy'. God, he didn't need this. He'd thought he'd resolved his feelings and had accepted that the children were going to a good home – but he wanted them so badly, he needed them so badly. That thought stopped him cold. This wasn't about him – this was about what was best for them. As hard as it was for them now, they'd soon grow to love their new parents – both parents. They'd have a father and a mother, something he couldn't offer.

With a deep breath he stood up and carefully pressed out the letter. Folding it neatly, he put it in his pocket and walked out the front door of his house. He locked the door and then stepped away. Halfway down the walk he turned and looked back. He knew the goodbye was for more than his house – it was for dreams and hopes that had died. He looked one last time and then and walked towards his truck, and towards a new life. Somehow, he knew it would not be a better one.

She returned on Monday and quickly changed into her BDU's. She hadn't seen Teal'c or Daniel yet, but knew she'd meet up with them at the briefing at 0900. She thought back to the weekend and couldn't help a small smile. Pete was such a sweetheart, and had planned a lovely weekend at a Bed and Breakfast. She'd needed the break and she'd needed to remember what a great guy he was. She'd been having doubts, serious doubts, but now she was determined to go ahead with the wedding.

He was a good man – a man who would love her and give her a good life. She knew she had to stop looking back and look forward only. She had to get rid of those feelings she -" No Samantha, she said to herself, she wasn't even going to think of them anymore. She was going to concentrate on Pete and their life together.

"Hi Daniel", she said, coming upon her friend on the way to the Briefing room. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, okay I guess."

She was surprised, he didn't sound happy. "Did something happen? You don't seem too pleased."

"What?" he looked at her in surprise, "Oh, no, it was fine. I guess I'm still a little upset about Jack."

"Jack? The General? What's wrong with him?", she asked, worried.

"No he's fine. I mean about him leaving." Daniel explained.

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

Daniel stopped and turned to look at her, shock on his face. "But don't you know? I thought he would have told you."

"Told me what?" she asked, now getting seriously concerned.

"Jack – he's left the SGC. He got offered Hammond's job at the SGC and left on Saturday."

"What?" Her mind didn't seem to be able to understand what Daniel was saying. Left? He was just here Friday. He couldn't be gone already. There had to be some mistake. "What are you talking about Daniel. The General hasn't left."

"Yes he has – at least Jack has. He told us Friday night when we went out. He'd just heard while we were off world and the transfer came through immediately. I guess General Hammond has been having some health issues and decided to retire in a hurry."

Normally Sam would have asked about Hammond. He was one of her favorite people, but she was still too shocked, too numb. She couldn't fathom that Jack was gone. He couldn't be gone. He had to be here, to watch out for them.

She looked at Daniel again and he was shocked at the lost expression in her eyes.

"Sam?" he said, reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know Daniel", she answered softly.

"I'm sure he left you a note or something. He planned to tell all of us but you had plans. He wasn't trying to keep it from you or anything."

"No, I understand." She suddenly stood up straight and took a deep breath. "I forgot something in the locker room Daniel. I'll meet you at the Briefing." She turned and hurried away.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?"he called after her.

"I'm fine Daniel. I'll be right there."

She closed the door of the locker room behind her and was grateful to see she was the only one there. She walked over to her locker and leaned against it, her forehead pressed against the cool metal. She took a number of deep breaths, trying to get her heart under control. Finally, after a few minutes, she felt like she was no longer going to pass out.

How could he, she asked? How could he simply go off and leave her and not tell her he was going? Did she mean so little to him? Didn't he care at all? She laughed ironically – and here she'd been worried that he still cared for her and that she'd hurt him by moving on. Maybe he had never really cared for her. Maybe all he felt for her was friendship and the comradeship of years spent together.

She pulled away from her locker and took another breath. There was no way she would cry. Instead, she allowed her anger to grow. Damn him! He could have at least told her – left a message or something. Instead he'd sneaked off when she was gone. "You're a bloody coward O'Neill", she said out loud.

She stayed in the room for another couple of minutes until she felt like she was in control. Knowing she'd have to have some reason for coming back to the locker room, she opened her locker to grab one of the files that was there – it didn't really matter which one. As she bent to pick it up off the lower shelf, she saw a white envelope sitting on top. She picked it up with a frown and looked at the front. _Carter_, was sprawled across the front in the bold handwriting she knew so well.

She sat down suddenly, her legs losing all ability to hold her up. With shaking hands she opened the envelope.

_Carter,_

_I'm sorry you couldn't come with us the other night. I'd wanted to tell you in person about me leaving and taking over for George, but I knew you wanted to spend time with Pete. I just wanted to tell you it's been an honor serving with you all these years. You'll never know how proud I am of you Sam – of all you are and all you've accomplished. I've never had a better 2__nd__!_

_Look after Danny for me. You know he gets distracted and can wander into danger without trying. Go by his office sometimes and bug him for me – he needs occasional harassing to keep him in line. Teal'c – well Teal'c will do just fine but he does need love and attention, even if he won't admit it. Invite him over every once in a while. He needs to get out of the mountain and he enjoys watching movies with someone. I'm sure Pete won't mind._

_You – well – you keep safe and watch yourself out there okay! You're our national treasure and there's no way we can afford to lose you. Just make sure you stay out of trouble – and don't let any smarmy aliens get you. Hank Landry is a good man and will have your back, just like I did!_

_I wish you all the happiness in the world, Carter. You deserve it. I know you and Pete will be happy together – he's a very lucky man. Even though you have him now, remember that I am always here for you._

_Jack_

The tears rolled down her face and she realized, with blinding clarity, that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. He was gone out of her life – and suddenly that life wasn't worth living anymore. She stood up and slowly walked to the door. As always, duty and honor called, but this time their voice was so faint that she almost – but not quite – ignored them. As she headed to the briefing room, she wondered what the future would hold for her now. Somehow, she wasn't looking forward to finding out.

_**The End (maybe)**_


End file.
